Ultimate Lover
by Mari-Miyuki
Summary: Une fanfiction partant dans tous les sens sur le groupe D, réalisée sur le forum Mad D Party forum du fanclub français non-officiel de D mais modelée et corrigée à ma sauce.
1. Night Ship D

**Titre:** Ultimate Lover

**Chapitre 1:** Night-Ship ''D''

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Multiple

**Disclaimer:** Les membres de D n'appartiennent qu'à eux même

**Mot de l'auteur:**

_Une nouvelle fanfiction sur D! Cette fic, à la base, vient d'une histoire collective réalisée sur le forum _**Mad D Party **_(forum du fanclub français non-officiel de D) laissée à l'abandon. Je l'ai donc reprise et modelée à ma sauce, bien que ce soit encore un peu un bordel monstre... Je donne donc tout de même un grand merci aux membres de _**Mad D Party **_ayant participé, et espère que mon adaptation vous plaira._

_**--------------------ooOoo---------------------**_

Les D venaient à l'instant de finir leur tournée. Aujourd'hui, c'était leur dernière date et c'est après une multitude d'au revoir à leur très cher public qu'ils se décidèrent à retourner dans leur loge. Épuisé, Asagi n'accorda guère d'importance à l'endroit où ses pieds pouvaient bien se poser, et finit par trébucher sur il ne savait quoi et atterrir dans les bras de Ruiza, qui fut plus que surpris par cette intrusion.

**"-** **Bah, Asagi, que se passe t-il ? C'est danser comme ça sur scène et hurler avec les fans qui te met dans ces états ? **dit il en rigolant, tentant de rester rationnel, bien que ses joues soient déjà tintées depuis un petit moment d'un rouge léger.

**- Ha ha... Je suis désolé Rui-chan, je n'ai pas fait attention ... Plus tôt je serais chez moi, mieux ce sera... Mais demain nous n'avons rien de prévu, pourquoi ne pas se donner rendez vous ?**

**- Et à quelle occasion dis moi ?**

**- Parce qu'il faut une occasion pour se voir maintenant ? Et puis on fêtera la fin de la tournée !**

**- Ah tu ne comptes pas rester ce soir pour fêter ça ?? Désolé, je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle...**

**- A moins que vous ne désiriez me voir faire un malaise dans les prochaines heures, il vaut mieux reporter notre after à demain... "**

Ruiza rigola alors et ébouriffa les cheveux du grand brun.

**"- Et bien, je suppose que c'est d'accord, va prévenir les autres.**

**- Je les appellerais plus tard en rentrant chez moi. **répliqua Asagi.

**- Ah comme tu veux ! Tu veux que je te raccompagne ou tu comptes appeler un taxi ?**

**- Je pense prendre un taxi mais merci de ton attention, tu peux aller rejoindre les autres sans crainte ou... presque ?? J'ai l'impression... Qu'ils sont en train de taguer ta guitare...''**

Il y eu un grand silence qui laissa place à l'assombrissement du visage de Ruiza, qui, lorsqu'il devint aussi sombre que la nuit qui avait pris place dehors depuis maintenant un petit moment, se décida à se retourner pour voir les trois autres membres du groupe penchés sur sa guitare. Ceux-ci semblaient effectivement en train d'écrire sur son bel instrument à cordes avec un marqueur noir. Le blond ne se fit alors pas prier pour se précipiter vers les coupables :

**" - VOUS ALLEZ VOIR BANDE DE …"**

Malheureusement, sa voix douce et mélodieuse fut coupée dans son élan, car notre beau et délicat guitariste venait de commettre la même erreur qu'Asagi précédemment, à la seule différence que lui n'avait personne pour le rattraper... Il s'effondra donc lamentablement au sol, déclenchant une forte hilarité chez les trois autres qui éclatèrent de rire.

Hiroki fût le premier à réussir à reprendre suffisamment son souffle pour parler :

**" Je savais qu'il trébucherait à cet endroit! Durant toute la journée il a pas arrêté de manquer tomber ici je ne sais combien de fois !! Il fallait bien que ça arrive !"**

Hide-zou frappa dans ses mains tout en tournant autour du pauvre Ruiza, tel un gamin fier de sa bêtise, avant de finalement se décider à l'aider à se lever.

Celui-ci s'apprêtait à commencer à parler :

**" Ah Ruiza si tu savais …"**

Mais Tsunehito le coupa aussitôt :

**" Ces stylos ne fonctionnent plus, mais nous savions que le résultat serait au rendez vous !"**

Le pauvre bassiste se forçait à ne plus rire mais le visage désemparé de Ruiza ne cessait de lui rappeler sa chute vertigineuse et finit par le faire rire de plus belle.

Pendant ce temps, Hiroki partait chercher le manteau de Ruiza avant d ele lui apporter:

**" Allez sans rancune, on va fêter la fin de la tournée ? D'ailleurs il est passé où Asagi ?"**

Ruiza, surpris, tourna alors la tête.

Le chanteur avait profité de toute cette agitation pour s'éclipser discrètement sans même un au revoir.

**" C'est vrai ça, il était là il y a deux secondes... Il m'a donc vraiment laissé tout seul avec ces zouaves finalement..." **soupira le pauvre Ruiza.

Hide-zou, en gros idiot qu'il était - et surtout, intoxiqué aux jeux vidéos - apparut alors en brandissant une épée imaginaire:

**" - Oyé oyé braves gens ! Nous allons tous retrouver Sieur Asagi !**

**- C'est marrant tu ne trouves pas Hiroki ? Hide-zou n'a même pas besoin d'être bourré pour avoir l'air très, très con! **soupira de nouveau Ruiza.

**- Ça n'arrange pas le problème, où est il passé ? **insista le batteur

**- Le mystère plane ! Nous devons le résoudre ! " **poursuivit Hide-zou, toujours perdu dans son délire chevaleresque...

Le pauvre Ruiza n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir sa bouche pour sortir le moindre mot qu'il fut embarqué avec tout le monde dans la voiture. Et nos compères, qui se devaient de fêter la tournée comme il se doit, décidèrent de partir à la recherche d'Asagi. Hiroki, comme d'habitude, se retrouva à servir de chauffeur...

**" Mais comment ça se fait qu'Asagi soit partit avant nous et surtout sans nous dire au revoir ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes ..." **fit Hide-zou son "épée" toujours en main.

Tsunehito le regarda un instant et lui répondit droit dans les yeux :

**" - Avec cet accoutrement, ton inquiétude n'est pas du tout crédible!**

**- C'est vrai. **répondit Hide-zou; il enleva donc le casque et l'épée qu'il avait enfilés quelques minutes plus tôt et répéta sa phrase.

**- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable en toutes conditions Hide-zou ! **continua d'affirmer malgré ça le bassiste.

**- Mais Ruiza tu étais bien le dernier à quitter la scène avec Asagi, non ? Que s'est-il passé ? " **insista tout de même notre "preux chevalier".

Ruiza répondit qu'Asagi avait l'air fatigué et qu'il devait probablement être rentré chez lui.

**" - Donc il doit être chez lui ? **demanda Hiroki tout en conduisant.

**- Oui, c'est ce qui paraît le plus logique... Il m'a dit que plus tôt il rentrerait mieux ce serait, alors... Et puis aussi que nous pouvions fêter la tournée dem..." **rétorqua Ruiza qui n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase...

**- Bien dans ce cas, direction l'appartement d'Asagi !!'' **avait donc coupé le chauffeur...

****** Pendant ce temps, chez Asagi ******

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait non seulement tout donné pour le concert, mais il était également épuisé par la situation actuelle. Son cœur battait bien trop fort à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il ne pouvait plus l'approcher sans être totalement gêné... Mais que lui arrivait-il donc?

Cela faisait des années qu'il travaillait à ses côtés et jusque là, il n'y avait jamais eu de problèmes... Alors pourquoi lui était-il devenu si difficile de travailler convenablement avec lui ces derniers temps? Et surtout, surtout ! d'exécuter avec lui les fan-service habituels sans êtres pris de violentes bouffées de chaleur... de se sentir tout chose... ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, on le réveilla soudainement en frappant à la porte et en s'acharnant sur sa sonnette...

Qui pouvait bien le déranger à cette heure-ci avec autant de fracas ?

De plus, il n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir la visite de qui que ce soit. Ayant la flemme de soulever son précieux derrière pour aller ouvrir, il lança un vague "Entrez", la porte n'étant pas encore fermée à clef.

Cependant, ce qui déboula dans son appartement fut une véritable tornade.

Le pauvre chanteur eut à peine le temps de crier "Au secours" qu'un Hide-zou se jeta sur lui, tel un chien excité sur son maitre.

**"- ASAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!"**

Celui ci manqua la crise cardiaque et étouffa un juron avant de se faire renverser sur son propre canapé.

Hiroki pénétra ensuite dans la pièce pour soupirer face à ce spectacle :

**" - Vraiment, Hide-zou, un jour on t'enfermera dans le local pour le reste de tes jours...**

**- J'étais tellement inquiet ! " **sanglota Hide-zou, toujours avachi sur un Asagi au bord de la crise de nerf et de l'étouffement...

C'est pas que, mais le guitariste était loin d'être léger...

Tsunehito s'approcha discrètement de hide-zou pour chuchoter :

**" - Tu as vu comme ça marche bien les larmes artificielles ? **après quoi le bassiste se mit à rire.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis voyons tais toi tu vas casser tout l'aspect dramatique de ma scène !!"**

Asagi soupira alors violemment et finit par éjecter la sangsue faussement compatissante d'un coup de jambe. Le guitariste chuta alors lamentablement au sol, avant de se relever et de partir poursuivre sa discussion fort intéressante, au sujet des vrais larmes et des larmes artificielles, avec Tsunehito, dans la cuisine d'Asagi.

Hiroki s'avança auprès du chanteur, posa sa main sur son front, celui-ci restant béat face à ce geste, jusqu'à ce qu'Hiroki n'ouvre la bouche:

**" - Tu n'as pas de fièvre... Mais je pense que certaines choses ont dû être éprouvantes n'est-ce pas ? Entre autre le concert... Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop te tourmenter, ni trop te surmener. Tu travailles beaucoup trop Asagi... Un jour tu vas finir par nous faire un malaise sur scène pour surmenage et anxiété!"**

L'homme esquissa un sourire avant de continuer sa phrase:

**" - Je vais te faire un thé, ça te fera tout de même du bien **

**- Mais je vais très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! **répondit Asagi, gêné devant tant d'inquiétude pour lui.

**-Tu vas tellement bien que tu n'as pas donné à manger à tes chats en rentrant... Ça ne te ressemble pas. Si tu as quelque chose qui ne va pas tu peux nous en parler ! " **constata Ruiza.

Asagi leva la tête en direction de Ruiza...

**" - MES CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATS !!"**

Asagi partit en courant à une vitesse surprenante dans la cuisine afin de nourrir ses chats, poussant énergiquement Hide-zou et Tsunehito qui étaient toujours en train de se taquiner pour un oui ou pour un non.

Ruiza et Hiroki poussèrent un soupir avant de s'avachir à leur tour dans le canapé.

Asagi, bien trop épuisé et occupé à nourrir ses bébés, ne fit même pas attention à la conversation entre les deux zigotos qui squattaient toujours la cuisine, tout du moins pour le moment...

**"- Dis, dis, dis Tsune ?! Tu crois que ce serait drôle si on allait dans la chambre d'Asagi et qu'on regardait ce qu'il y a dans les placards ?**

**- Oh oui ! Avec un peu de chance on trouvera des choses intéressantes..."**

Les deux gamins s'échangèrent un regard pervers avant de se diriger silencieusement vers la chambre de l'homme-aux-chats. Mais quand Hide-zou voulut ouvrir la porte, il fut stoppé par Hiroki qui s'était levé malgré tout du canapé pour le saisir par les poignets.

**" - Qu'est ce que vous allez faire tout les deux, hein ?**

**- Mais rieeeeeen Hiro-chaaaaaan... On veut juste visiter !'' **dit Hide-zou avec des grands yeux de merlan frit.

Sur ce, Hiroki passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Hide-zou pour venir lui souffler à l'oreille:

**" Et moi je veux t'en empêcher..."**

Hide-zou devint alors rouge comme une pivoine avant de bredouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible et d'aller rejoindre Tsunehito qui était mort de rire face à cette scène.

Quand Hiroki revint auprès de Ruiza, celui ci lui glissa:

**" Dis donc Hiro-kun, je ne te savais pas si dragueur... "**

Ce dernier poussa un soupir avant de se décaler pour laisser une place à Asagi qui venait de revenir.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs à nouveau tout souriant, tout à fait détendu, un chat dans les bras.

**" Rui-chan tu peux te décaler? Je voudrais placer un coussin pour que Don-chan puisse s'asseoir à côté de moi."**

Quoi? Un chat avait la priorité sur la place occupée sur le canapé ? C'était du Asagi tout craché...

**" - Avec ce regard tout larmoyant, comment peut-on te dire non...? Et puis tu es chez toi... **

**- Nyarigatou Rui-chan !!! "**

Hiroki continua la conversation par un :

**" - Tu es vraiment irrécupérable Asagi, une vrai mère poule gagatisant avec ses chats! Tu es d'ailleurs tellement accroc à eux que tu n'arrives pas à rester en couple avec quelqu'un !** conclut-il avec un rire amusé.

**- Mais non ! C'est juste que je... Je ne trouve personne qui me convient voilà tout !"** dit Asagi tout en regardant le sol.

Après un gros blanc, Asagi finit par relever la tête et se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre tout en disant aux autres qu'il avait quelque chose à leur montrer, cherchant probablement à changer de sujet...

Seulement en entrant dans sa chambre, le grand brun qui souhaitait chercher les nouvelles paroles qu'il avait écrites trouva deux acolytes, qui avaient dû profiter de l'inattention des trois autres pour y entrer malgré l'interdiction du batteur, en train de fouiller dans les tiroirs...

L'un trouva ses sous-vêtements et lança un bref :

**" Dis donc A-chan, je savais pas que tu portais ça ! Ma foi avec les collants que tu portais dans Snow White ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça finalement ! Je peux prendre une photo ?"**

Le visage d'Asagi changea radicalement de couleur, il prit un oreiller et dans un élan de rage, il tapa les deux voyeurs sans aucune retenue !

**" - Mais vous n'avez pas fini de mettre votre nez partout ?! Allez oust !!!! Sortez-moi tous de là !!! J'en ai marre !! On se revoit demain, point barre !!**

**- Mais, mais, mais, mais ..."** bafouilla Hide Zou qui avait enfilé des oreilles de chats qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre d'Asagi.

Celui-ci lui arracha ses oreilles en quatrième vitesse avant de chopper les deux voyous par le col et de les expulser violemment de sa maison sous les yeux médusés des deux autres, qui ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à être forcés de lever leurs fesses du canapé pour aller rejoindre les autres sur le palier...

Tous à la porte, ils attendirent le fin mot du chanteur en colère.

**" Demain on se retrouve à quinze heures devant la statue d'Hachiko, ok ?"**

Ils répondirent tous en chœur :

**" - Ok...**

**- Bien alors à demain ! "**

Et sur ce, il leur claqua la porte au nez...

Les deux fautifs restèrent les yeux grands ouverts face au panneau de bois tandis qu'Hiroki se permit un commentaire...

**'' Vous êtes irrécupérables tous les deux... Je crois que si on me demandait quel est mon métier et que je répondais "nounou" ce ne serait pas un mensonge...''**

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau...

**'' Au fait... Tsune, Hide-zou... Demain je me vengerais... Bonne nuit! ".**

Asagi, un grand sourire diabolique aux lèvres et l'air pleinement satisfait, ferma alors la porte de nouveau...

**" - Tu crois que sa vengeance sera terrible ?** demanda Tsunehito en frissonnant.

**- Arrêtes, je vais pas dormir cette nuit ! Je crois qu'il ne fait pas que jouer un rôle sur scène... C'est vraiment un démon...'' **se lamenta Hide-zou.

Hiroki soupira:

**'' - Arrêtez donc avec vos gamineries tous les deux... Je suppose, de plus, que je dois vous ramener ?**

**- Bien sûr !" **répondirent-ils en chœur.

Hiroki soupira de nouveau et les invita finalement à grimper dans la voiture. Pendant tout le voyage, les deux singes passèrent leur temps à se chamailler de nouveau... Hiroki dut même hurler pour se faire entendre, car il était déjà garé depuis un petit moment non loin de la demeure du bassiste...

**" - HEY OOOOOH ! TSUNEHITOOOOO TU DESCEEEEENDS"**

Tsune prit un air de chien battu et descendit finalement après avoir collé deux énormes bisous sur les joues d'Hiroki et Hide-zou. Visiblement, Ruiza pouvait aller se faire voir... Le bassiste semblait à présent réfléchir et finit par lancer :

**" Dis Hide-zou, ton appart' est à l'autre bout de la ville... Ça ne te dirais pas plutôt de dormir chez moi ? Qui plus est ça ferait un voyage en moins pour Hiroki..."**

Hide-zou semblait soudainement bien silencieux.

Il rougit quelque peu avant de baisser la tête et de répondre timidement :

**" Euuh... Ben... Oui pourquoi pas..."**

Hiroki eut un léger sourire en coin avant de laisser les 2 zigotos et de redémarrer la voiture. Autant dire que le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence complet.

Ruiza regarda alors Hiroki et finit par lancer sur un ton étonné:

**'' - Tu les laisses passer la nuit tous les deux ensemble ? Ils vont pouvoir nous préparer un sacré plan pour demain, pauvre Asagi ...**

**- Tu es si inquiet que ça pour Asagi ? Si c'est le cas, tu sauras bien l'aider non ?"**

Hiroki fit un clin d'œil à Ruiza et reprit :

**" Je pense que ce sont plutôt eux qui ont du souci à se faire vis à vis d'Asagi... De plus il me semble qu'ils sont adultes, même si j'en doute très souvent, ils sont libres de faire comme bon leur semble !''**

Ils arrivèrent alors non loin du logement de Ruiza.

**''- Je te dépose là Ruiza ?**

**- Oui, merci de m'avoir ramené ! Je suis sûr que demain, malgré les manigances qui se préparent, on va bien s'amuser ! "**

Hiroki rit puis s'adressa de nouveau à Ruiza :

**"- Tu as déjà une idée de l'endroit où aller ? Un rendez vous en journée ça sous entend qu'il va falloir s'occuper avant d'attaquer la buvette...**

**- Oui je pense avoir une idée... On n'aura qu'à aller dans un parc d'attraction, ou quelque chose du genre... Ça occupera tout le monde, ça pourrait être amusant et on conclura la journée en allant manger et boire jusqu'à plus soif !**

**- Un parc d'attraction....T'as vraiment envie de me transformer officiellement en nounou c'est ça ? **répondit Hiroki en soupirant...

**- Roh ça ne fera de mal à personne de s'amuser un peu comme des gosses, même si certains le font à longueur de temps...**

**- Certes... Ça changera les idées à notre bosseur acharné qui nous sert de chanteur... Tu n'as pas tort... Je pense que ça plaira à tout le monde ! Bien que j'ai tout de même l'impression que ça ne sera pas si reposant pour moi... Allez ! Repose-toi bien Ruiza !**

**- Merci Hiro' ! Toi aussi soit en forme pour demain !**

**- Oui je risque fort d'en avoir besoin...''**

****** Chez Asagi ******

Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne faisait même pas attention à l'état dans lequel avait été laissé son appartement suite à l'ouragan qui venait d'y passer. Ses vêtements dérangés par Tsune et Hide-Zou trainaient un peu partout et parmi tout ce capharnaüm, Asagi était là, patraque et lessivé, avachit tel une loque dans son précieux canapé... Tout du moins c'est ce qu'on pourrait penser, mais en réalité le pauvre cerveau du chanteur était en véritable ébullition, à la recherche d'une vengeance digne de ce nom...

Sa réflexion fut une fois de plus interrompue... Mais à défaut de sa porte, ce fut le téléphone qui le dérangea cette fois ci...

**"- Bordel ! Mais c'est pas vrai !! Qui est-ce qui me dérange une fois de plus à cette heure là ? Ils peuvent pas laisser les gens tranquille ?"** dit-il tout en se précipitant pour décrocher. **Oui, allo qui est-ce ?** fit-il avec froideur

**- Allo Asagi ? C'est Tsune, euhhh... Je t'appelais juste pour te dire que le lieu de rendez-vous pour demain avait changé, on se rejoint devant le parc d'attraction dans lequel on est allé une fois ensemble à... disons... hummmm... Dix heures et demie. Bon bah voilà c'était juste pour ça, bonne nuit à demain." **

Sur ce, Tsune raccrocha laissant Asagi perplexe.

**"- Dix heures et demie à....QUOIII ?! Dix heures et demie heu ??? Mais c'est super tôt !"** s'écria-t-il, étonné.** Bon je verrais bien demain en ce qui concerne ma vengeance, je suis vraiment fatigué et la nuit va être visiblement courte... Espérons qu'elle porte conseil... "**

Sur ce, Asagi se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse, enfila son pyjama de chat et alla se coucher dans son lit à baldaquins.

*******Au même instant chez Tsunehito******

Tsune essayait de se convaincre :

**" J'ai été bref ! J'ai pas du tout peur du plan qu'il pourrait nous concocter"**

Le four à micro-onde sonna, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il alla chercher le plat qu'il avait mis à réchauffer pour Hide-zou puis se souvint que cela faisait un petit moment que celui-ci n'était pas sortit de la salle de bain...

Tsunehito commençait quelque peu à s'inquiéter... et se décida à frapper à la porte pour savoir où en était Hide-zou.

**" Hide-zou ? T'es toujours là ?"**

Malgré cela, aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Tsunehito commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions...

_**" Je défonce la porte ou pas ? Je crie ? qu'est ce que je fais... ? "**_ s'exclama-t-il intérieurement_. __**"Bon je re-frape et s'il répond toujours pas, j'ouvre "**_

Tsunehito frappa alors avec plus d'insistance à la porte.

**"- Hide-Zou, ououhhhh... Tout va bien ? T'es toujours vivant ? " **cria-t-il. **Toujours aucune réponse bon j'ouv... **sa phrase resta en suspens car Hide-Zou ouvrit enfin la porte.

**- Ehh ohh c'est bon, on peut plus prendre un bain tranquille maintenant ?! " **s'écria Hide-Zou.

Tsunehito le regarda de haut en bas puis éclata de rire.

En effet, Hide-Zou, ayant voulu être rapide pour sortir et répondre à Tsunehito, portait juste une serviette autour de la taille, ses cheveux étaient en pétard, encore mouillés, l'eau perlant sur son torse si bien taillé... Le genre de vision que l'on qualifie de très sexy en temps normal chez un homme et sur laquelle on ne peut s'empêcher de baver... Mais la serviette bleue d'Hide-zou stupidement ornée de petits pyuu-pyuu jaunes, et son peigne resté coincé dans ses cheveux ne pouvaient que rendre la scène peu crédible et faire éclater de rire le bassiste.

**" - Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** s'exclama Hide-Zou.

**- Mon vieux, si tu voyais ta dégaine, tu ferais comme moi " **dit Tsunehito toujours mort de rire.

Hide-Zou, étonné alla se regarder dans le miroir à pied de la salle de bain, après avoir enlevé la buée. Après s'être enfin regardé tel que Tsunehito le voyait, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à son tour.

**" - AAAAH COMMENT J'AI TROP UNE TRONCHE POURRIE !!**

**- Tu dis ça de toi même ?** s'étonna Tsune, toujours à moitié plié en deux.

**- Bah quoi ? Au moins je sais reconnaître dans quelles situations je ne suis pas beau gosse, c'est plutôt une bonne chose non ? Faudrait être con et peu réaliste pour se trouver beau ainsi!!''**

Hide-zou, ne pouvant vraiment pas se retenir de rire de sa propre stupidité, glissa au sol tellement il avait mal au ventre... Sa serviette, seulement à demie accrochée à sa taille, ne suivit malheureusement pas la chute, ce qui bizarrement, ne fit plus du tout rire Tsunehito dont le visage venait de prendre une teinte d'un rouge éclatant qui aurait pu aisément rendre jalouse une tomate bien mûre...

**" - Bah Tsune, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **Fit le guitariste qui reprenait son souffle.

**- ......**

**- Tsune ? T'as de la fièvre?**

**- Euuh... Hide... Ta serviette... Euuuuh..."**

Ce dernier regarda alors le textile bleu qui avait volé un peu plus loin, et devint muet à son tour.

Son regard se dirigea alors lentement vers son entrejambe, qu'il cacha immédiatement.

**" - AAAAAAAAAAAH T'AS RIEN VU HEIN ?!**

**- Euuuh... difficile de ne rien avoir vu... Comme tu es diablement bien fait...**

**- T'AS RIEN VU ! T'AS RIEN VU ! T'AS RIEN VU !!!!!! **ne cessait de hurler le châtain paniqué...

**- Non, t'as raison, j'ai rien vu... **finit par mentir le brun...

**- Tant mieux !! Je vais me coucher !! Bonne nuit Tsune, à demain !!"**

Sur ce, Hide Zou tout gêné partit en courant.

**" Mais... Hide-zou, attends !!! Tu dors où ?? Et... Tu... Tu dors nu ?? "**

Une voix se fit entendre au loin :

**" - Heiiin ?? Quoiii ?**

**- Euh non rien laisses tomber …" **soupira Tsunehito qui se demandait tout de même où Hide-zou était partit, sans un seul bout de tissu, dans son appartement, pour dormir...

**" Bon je suppose qu'il a prit ma chambre, je vais donc dormir... Sur le canapé ? J'ai pas vraiment le choix là... Expulsé de sa propre chambre par un nudiste... Faut le faire quand même..." **dit-il tout en cherchant de quoi se couvrir, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise...

**" Mais les couvertures sont dans ma chambre !! Bon je vais y aller discrètement sans faire de bruit."**

Tsunehito, dans la pénombre, partit alors à la recherche d'une couverture et d'un oreiller dans sa chambre actuellement squattée par un Hide-zou toujours nu...

Hide-zou semblait dormir... Tsunehito, si attentif à ne pas faire de bruit et ne pas le réveiller, au point de ne pas vouloir allumer la lumière, finit par trébucher sur on ne sait quoi dans la chambre. Et... Par atterrir lourdement sur quelque chose de plutôt mou...

**" - AAAAAAIIEEEUH ! MES FESSES ! '' **hurla Hide-zou maintenant tout a fait réveillé.

Tsunehito, qui se rendit peu à peu compte que la chose moelleuse où était posée sa joue était en réalité la sublime paire de fesses du guitariste, devint rouge pivoine de nouveau, et se leva brusquement.

**" - Pa... Pardon ! Mais il me faut une couverture ! Je suis venu en chercher une et j'ai trébuché...**

**- C'est pas grave t'inquiètes pas... **Dit Hide-zou en se massant les fesses.** Je ne te savais pas si coquin... **poursuivit-il avec un sourire en coin.

**- Mais... Pas... Pas du tout... D'ailleurs je crois bien que... Je n'ai pas d'autres couvertures que celles de mon lit en fait...**

**- Et après t'es pas coquin? Viens donc dormir avec moi puisque tu n'attends que ça...''**

**- ...**

**- Quoi, je suis si répugnant ?**

**- Mais tu es tout nuuuuuu !!!!**

**- Si tu me prêtais quelque chose je pourrais m'habiller non ?**

**- On n'a pas la même morphologie Hide-zou... ** soupira Tsune'

**- Il est trois heures passées du matin, on est en hiver, il fait froid et tu n'as plus que cette couverture... Je ne peux pas dormir tout nu sur le canapé je vais attraper froid et tes vêtements ne me vont pas. Alors dormons ensemble !**

**- Hide-zou tu… pourrais au moins mettre un boxer... **soupira-t-il. **Je vais tout de même te passer un peignoir qui m'est trop grand et comme ça nous...**

**- Nous quoi ?**

**- Nous pourrons dormir ensemble !" **s'exclama Tsunehito, faisant demi-tour en direction de la salle de bain.

Hide-zou regarda alors le jeune homme sortir, frustré d'avoir raté son plan cochon et accablé par la naïveté du bassiste... Mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant !

Tsunehito revint alors en sautillant avec le peignoir en question.

**'' - Tiens, enfile ça en vitesse !**

**- Oui chef...'' **dit-il alors en prenant le peignoir et en l'enfilant.

Il repartit alors se coucher sous la couette.

**'' - Satisfait ? Tu viens te coucher maintenant ?**

**- T'as pas fermé ton peignoir...**

**- Roooh tu vas pas chipoter !**

**- Mais ça revient au même que si tu avais été nu !**

**- Non j'ai pas les fesses à l'air !**

**- Joue pas sur les détails !!'' **cria-t-il alors.

**- Bon bah alors si sa revient au même...''**

Hide-zou sortit alors de la couette, se leva, et plutôt que d'attacher son peignoir, le fit tomber à terre.

**'' - ... Autant que je reste nu !**

**- Hide tu abu...''**

Le brun se coupa brusquement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait une fois de plus le corps nu de son camarade en face de lui...

Il avait beau faire sombre, il pouvait quand même voir un minimum ses formes et cela suffisait à faire grimper de nouveau le thermomètre chez notre jeune bassiste.

Hide-zou, fier du résultat, s'approcha alors de Tsunehito, tout souriant.

Il saisit alors ses deux poignets, et le tira vers lui, le forçant ainsi à se coller à lui mais aussi a mettre ses mains sur les fesses sur lesquelles il avait joliment chuté quelques minutes plus tôt.

**'' - Hi... Hide... Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Ça se voit non ? Je permets à tes mains de tâter mes fesses que tu aimes tant !**

**- Arrêtes ça.... C'est pas drôle... Plaisante pas avec ça...**

**- Mais je ne plaisante pas !'' **dit alors Hide-zou, tout fier de la gène du bassiste et terminant sa phrase en lui mordillant l'oreille... ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner le jeune homme qui hoqueta de surprise**.**

Tsunehito était de moins en moins rassuré, la situation échappait totalement à son contrôle...

**'' - A... Arrête...**

**- Pas question ! Pas en si bon chemin ! C'est trop tard, je vais être frustré après !**

**- Trop tard ?**

**- Tu devrais le sentir non ? À quel point je suis excité...''**

Le silence gagna de nouveau Tsune' qui fut gêné une fois de plus par ces mots, et encore plus quand il réalisa, effectivement, que quelque chose de dur se trouvait collé contre son boxer...

Perdu dans ses bouffées de chaleur et de gêne, Tsunehito n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il se retrouva allongé sur son lit, avec un guitariste en chaleur sur lui, les mains attachées à la tête du lit par la ceinture du peignoir que Hide-zou avait caché sous la couette tout à l'heure...

**'' - Je... A... Arrête ça Hide... C'est très gênant et... C'est... C'est du viol !**

**- C'est pas du viol si t'es consentant ! **dit-il en ponctuant sa phrase par un petit mordillement de tétons qui fit pousser un cri au bassiste en se cambrant légèrement...

**- Mais je... Je ne suis pas... Consentant.... **peina-t-il à dire tant Hide-zou ne cessait de s'acharner sur ses pauvres boutons de chair déjà bien durcis...

**- Pas consentant ? Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que me communique ton corps tu sais ?'' **dit-il en passant une main sous le boxer du brun, refermant sa main fermement autour de son sexe avant de commencer à le masturber énergiquement alors qu'il donnait un coup de langue sensuel sur le cou de celui-ci.

Tout ceci eut bien sur pour effet de faire cambrer Tsunehito de plus belle et surtout de le faire gémir, un joli petit son aigu et excitant sortant de sa bouche.

**'' Tu vois ? J'ai raison non ? **dit-il tout fier. **C'est que tu es sensible du cou et des oreilles en plus ! Voilà qui est fort intéressant !''**

Et sur ce, amusé, il partit faire tranquillement mumuse aux endroits qu'il venait de citer.

**'' Non... C'est... C'est faux... Arr... Arrête...'' **peinait à dire le pauvre bassiste qui avait décidément de plus en plus chaud...

Il sentit alors la langue d'Hide' glisser sensuellement le long de son torse pour finalement arriver à son boxer, qu'il retira avec ses dents....

Tsunehito, se sentant aussi nu qu'un vers, n'en fut que moins rassuré... Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir sa bouche de nouveau pour supplier son ami qu'il l'ouvrit pour pousser un puissant gémissement.

Hide Zou venait de donner un sacré coup de langue à ses supplémentaires, et ne cessait, désormais, d'en donner sur sa verge, bien gonflée et durcie, par... Le plaisir ?

À part s'agripper fermement aux draps ou aux barreaux du lit et gémir... Tsunehito n'arrivait à rien d'autre... Même plus à se plaindre... A vrai dire, il n'en avait même plus envie... Non il commençait vraiment à aimer ça finalement...

Hide-zou, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, se stoppa un instant dans sa fellation pour dire d'un air satisfait :

**'' Tu veux toujours que j'arrête ?''**

La réponse de Tsunehito ne se fit alors pas prier:

**'' No... Non... Je t'en supplie... Continue... Ne t'arrêtes pas ! ''**

Hide-zou, ravi d'avoir gagné, se remit donc à ses sussions.

Enfin... Pour le peu de temps qu'il lui restait... Il ne put s'en amuser que peu de temps avant que Tsunehito ne se déverse dans sa bouche, manquant faire s'étouffer le guitariste qui ne s'y attendait pas avec sa semence brûlante.

Hide-zou se releva donc bien vite, toussant et crachant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche dans le premier mouchoir qu'il réussi à avoir en main.

**'' - Hide... Ça va ? **demanda alors un petit bassiste avec des yeux de chien battu.

**- T'es nul... **commenta simplement Hide-zou qui venait enfin de retrouver un rythme respiratoire normal.

**- Quoiiii ?! **s'écria alors Tsune', offensé.

**- Comment ça "quoi" ? T'as déjà atteint ta limite, t'es pas marrant ! Il faut pas grand chose pour te satisfaire toi ! T'es éjaculateur précoce ou quoi ?!**

**- Éjac' quoi ? T'es pas gentil...**

**- Quoi tu sais pas ce que c'est ? Me dis pas que t'as jamais rien fait... à ton âge quand même...**

**- Ça pose problème?'' **lui dit alors hargneusement le bassiste.

Sur ce, Hide-zou ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

**'' Arrête c'est pas drôle!''** répliqua alors Tsunehito en lui donnant un coup de coussin en pleine face.

Hide-zou lui lança alors un regard de tueur...

**''- Quoi ? **questionna le bassiste

**- Moi qui pensait prendre sur moi, finalement c'est pas sur moi que je vais prendre mais toi ! **dit-il en terminant par un rire diabolique, fier de son jeu de mot à deux balles...

**- Hide... Tu joues trop aux jeux vidéo je crois, ça en devient presque terrifiant là...**

**- Et c'est toi qui dis ça? Monsieur je-suis-tellement-ancré-dans-le-virtuel-que-je-sais-même-pas-ce-que-ça-fait-de-coucher-avec-quelqu'un-dans-le-réel ?**

**- Tu comptes m'emmerder longtemps avec ça ?**

**- Non, non, ça ne durera plus bien longtemps...'' **conclut alors le guitariste avec un sourire peu rassurant.

Il ponctua même sa phrase par un geste qui fit sursauter le brun.

Il le fit même crier à vrai dire... Plaisir ? Douleur ? Surprise ? Allez savoir pour quelle raison, mais une chose était sûre c'est que le doigt qui venait d'entrer en lui avait fait vibrer ses cordes vocales.

**'' Hide'... Qu'est ce que tu fais ? "**

Hide-zou soupira devant l'ignorance du bassiste.

**'' Je fais la suite logique des choses... Tais-toi et laisses-toi faire...''**

Même s'il n'était guère rassuré, le brun acquiesça simplement de la tête, laissant faire le guitariste qui devait probablement savoir plus que lui ce qui était à faire...

De toute manière, même s'il avait voulu opposer une résistance, son maigre corps frêle n'aurait sans doute pas fait le poids face au corps musclé et imposant du guitariste.

Le châtain continua donc sa besogne, préparant comme il se devait le petit puceau de bassiste qui se trouvait sous lui et qui, résolu à ne plus réellement se plaindre verbalement, laissait échapper de petits grognements mécontents à chaque doigt qui passait...

Une fois qu'il eut préparé notre jeune novice comme il se devait, plus rien ne pouvait empêcher Hide-zou de prendre du plaisir à son tour.

Et c'est donc avec un sourire ravi de pouvoir se soulager enfin qu'il pénétra, avec délicatesse tout de même, le bassiste.

Mais son sourire disparut bien vite coupé par le brun qui venait de lui percer un tympan... voire deux...

**'' - AAAIEEEUH !!!! Arrête ça!! Ça fait mal! Sors de là !!!''** se plaignit fortement le bassiste.

Hide-zou soupira profondément, mais ne se stoppa pas pour autant, bien décidé à ne pas rebrousser chemin quelques soient les plaintes de son amant du moment.

C'est donc sans aucune compassion envers son partenaire qu'il démarra ses mouvements de bassin, soupirant de plaisir tellement c'était agréable de pouvoir se faire du bien comme ça malgré les disgrâces sonores de ce qui lui permettait de se soulager.

**'' Mais AIIEEUH !! Hide-chan... Aie... Arrête... C'est plus drôle du tout ça fait mal !'' **continuait de se plaindre la chose dont il aurait finalement préféré qu'il s'agisse d'une poupée gonflable... Elle au moins se serait montrée moins bruyante et plus coopérative...

Il fallait dire qu'en plus d'être puceau, notre cher Tsunehito était plus qu'étroit. Pas étonnant qu'Hide-zou prenne autant son pied avec un anneau aussi serré et refermé sur son sexe en ébullition.

Tsunehito lui, ne semblait en revanche pas du tout décidé à se taire, gâchant quelque peu le plaisir du guitariste...

**'' Mais arrête à la fin !!! Hide' je t'en supplie ça fait... AAAH !''**

Hide-zou se stoppa alors un instant, relevant son visage pour regarder le jeune homme, perplexe, ses yeux en forme de points d'interrogation...

**'' - Ça fait "ah" ? C'est quoi "ah" ?**

**- Je... Je sais pas... Tu me faisais mal et puis d'un coup je sais pas... Je me suis senti... bizarre....''**

Hide-zou arbora alors un sourire si grand que la largeur de son visage ne suffisait même pas pour l'accueillir...

Le regard malicieux, Hide-zou insista:

**'' - Ça fait ? **dit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un coup de bassin bien placé, attendant que Tsunehito réponde.

**- AAAAH !!!! **gémit alors le bassiste.

**- Bonne réponse !!!'' **dit alors le châtain tout content.

Au bord de l'hystérie tant il était heureux d'avoir si rapidement trouvé la prostate de son partenaire râleur, il s'en donna donc à cœur joie, ne cessant de marteler le point si sensible du jeune homme de coups puissants en variant les angles d'attaque autant que possible.

Hide-zou prenait pleinement son pied, et Tsunehito poussait enfin de vrais gémissements d'extase, devenant fou sous ce trop plein de sensations nouvelles et finalement, plus qu'agréables.

Il n'y avait rien de plus excitant et de mieux pour faire gonfler le plaisir que d'entendre son amant gémir à cœur joie sous ses assauts !

Après un long moment de plaisir intense chez le guitariste et d'évasion nouvelle chez le bassiste, Hide-zou finit par se déverser dans le corps frêle de son partenaire.

Fatigué, Hide-zou s'écroula un instant sur Tsunehito, essoufflé.

**'' Alors tu vois que tu as aimé ça finalem...''**

Hide-zou qui était en train de se relever se coupa alors dans sa phrase à la vue d'un...

Tsunehito en train de ronfler ?!

**'' Pincez moi je rêve....''**

Malheureusement, non, il ne rêvait pas, loin de là... Lui qui aimait tant jouer les gamins, qu'on le materne, il se retrouva à devoir jouer la maman qui change la couche de son bébé, nettoyant donc de fond en comble, seul, le petit popotin du bassiste dont son sperme s'échappait. Après quoi, il lui renfila une couche propre, à savoir un boxer dans ce cas précis, lui détacha les mains et le couvrit d'une couette....

Il finit enfin par s'essuyer lui même, soupirant, et alla se coucher à côté de la charmante belle au bois dormant qui n'avait franchement plus rien de charmant vu les sons fort peu élégants qui sortaient de sa bouche, ou de ses narines allez savoir...

****** Parallèlement chez Ruiza ******

Ruiza était dans le noir, devant la télé, en train de regarder un film d'horreur... Quand soudain quelqu'un sonna.

Naturellement, il sursauta.

**" - Qui ça peut être à cette heure là ? **se demanda-t-il en allant ouvrir.

**- Re-coucou Ruiza ! **s'écria Hiroki

**- Bon sang Hiroki ! Tu sais quelle heure il est là ? T'es pas rentré chez toi après m'avoir ramené? Tu m'as fait une de ces peur quand tu as sonné ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! **cria Ruiza.

**- Eh oh c'est bon, calmes-toi je voulais pas te faire peur... C'est pas comme-ci je t'avais surpris dans une situation embarrassante ! D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu faisais tout seul à cette heure-ci pour que je te surprenne... ? "**

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans l'appartement...

**'' - Et dans le noir en plus !**

**- Haha très drôle ! Cesse tes sous-entendus douteux ! Comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je regardais ce qui passait à la télé, en l'occurrence un film d'horreur.**

**- Ah oui, tu aimes les films d'horreur toi ? T'es sûr de pas confondre avec ces films pour enfants ?** se moqua Hiroki

**- Très drôle, très drôle ! Ne me confonds pas avec Hide' ou Tsune' ! **

**- ... dit la personne qui a proposé de passer la journée de demain dans un parc d'attraction...**

**- Oh ça va hein ! Tu vas me poursuivre longtemps avec ça? Si tu n'avais que ça à me dire tu peux partir maintenant ! **dit-il en commençant à fermer la porte avant d'être interrompu par le bras musclé du batteur qui arrêta celle-ci dans son élan.

**- Euhh... je peux entrer plutôt ? '' **répondit Hiroki en faisant des yeux de chien battu.

**- Ta force surhumaine ne me laissant pas le choix que de garder ma porte ouverte et tes yeux de biche font un bien bizarre contraste... **il soupira**. Allez, rentre si ça te chante... Mais pas de bêtises...''**

**- Pas de bêtises" ? Toi aussi tu me confonds avec les deux affreux ? '' **répondit alors Hiroki qui ne perdit pas son temps pour aller se jeter sur le canapé.

Ruiza reprit place dans son canapé, à côté d'Hiroki.

Il y eut un léger silence puis Hiroki finit par parler de nouveau, probablement pour annoncer la vraie raison de sa venue ici...

Ou pas...

**" - Dis-moi Ruiza, tu sais qu'il est tard et qu'on doit être prêt très tôt demain...**

**- Grrrr...'' **grogna-t-il

C'est qu'il mordrait presque !

**'' - ... m'en fiche... Et puis c'est pas si tôt que ça! Si t'es venu pour jouer la maman va plutôt chez Tsunehito combler ton manque d'autorité maternelle..."**

Hiroki, comme à son habitude, le prit plutôt bien, si bien qu'il en rit ! Il n'était pas le sage du groupe pour rien !

Puis il réengagea la conversation:

**"- Tiens en fait ! Ruru-chan, t'aurais pas un faible pour Asagi ?**

**- HEHUFIGUIYGDIUTGPETIRFUIYUIGUYGI QUOI ?!**

**- J'ai rien compris... T'aurais pas un décodeur ?**

**- NIET ! NADA ! NICHT ! NO ! NON ! IIE !**

**- Tu m'avais caché que tu connaissais plusieurs langues...**

**- SORS DE MON SALON !**

**- Mais... Ruru... Te mets pas dans ces états... Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche !**

**- Mais... mais, mais, mais ! " **dit alors Ruiza dans un éclair d'intelligence, n'ayant apparemment rien à répondre à cela.

Le guitariste resta alors silencieux un bon moment, réfléchissant sur une éventuelle réponse pendant qu'Hiroki savourait sa victoire... Certes, il trouvait Asagi plutôt mignon, mais de là à être amoureux de lui ! Allez savoir pourquoi, à ce moment là, il se mit à avoir une vision d'un Asagi en tablier de soubrette, l'accueillant d'un chaleureux ''Okaeri'' les bras pleins de mets goûteux préparés avec soin et amour. Et bien sûr, sans rien sous le tablier...

**" - Bordel mais à quoi je pense moi ?! **s'exclama-t-il tout d'un coup à voix haute.

**- Ruiza ? Yououuuuhhh... Ici la Terre, on appelle Ruiza l'extraterrestre à revenir ici immédiatement !**

**- Garde ce genre de gamineries pour Hide'... **dit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

**- Ah j'ai retrouvé mon Ruiza de tout à l'heure ! **fit alors Hiroki en rigolant. **Tu pensais à quoi ?**

**- A ce que tu m'as dit... **lui répondit simplement Ruiza, gêné d'avoir eut de telles pensées obscènes...

**- Hein ? Quoi ? T'as pris au sérieux ce que je t'ai dit ? '' **s'étonna Hiroki

Ruiza le regarda d'un air étonné... alors il se foutait simplement de sa gueule, sa question n'était pas sérieuse ? Bref... Il tenta comme il put de rattraper la chose:

**"-Non, bien sûr que non! J'essayais juste de comprendre pourquoi tu m'avais dit ça... Mais en fait, en y réfléchissant bien, c'est plutôt toi qui est amoureux d'Asagi et qui rejette sur les autres ce que tu ressens...**

**-... HEINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ????!!! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU DIS COMME CONNERIE ?! ''** cria Hiroki qui commença à se jeter sur Ruiza tel un taureau, celui-ci l'évitant à merveille.

Il lui manquait juste une cape rouge et il aurait fait un excellent torero ! D'ailleurs, dans son élan, il lui fit un joli croche pied et notre cher batteur se retrouva bien vite à terre, étalé de tout son long.

**'' - Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait tomber volontairement dans la loge! Et dis pas que c'est pas ta faute, tu étais complice !**

**- Toi aussi tu as l'esprit de vengeance Ruiza? dit alors Hiroki qui tenta de se lever. C'est bien ce que je dis dans ce cas... Tu ferais un bien joli couple avec Asagi !**

**- Et si on allait dormir ? **répondit alors simplement Ruiza pour changer de sujet, ce qui fit vivement sourire Hiroki.

**- Hum d'accord ! C'est une excellente idée! Je dors où ?**

**- Squatteur...**

**- Bah quoi ? Il serait bête de me mettre à la porte à quatre heures du matin non ?**

**- C'est pas comme si tu étais à pieds ou saoul...**

**- Certes... Mais je suis fatigué! C'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir un accident de voiture et...**

**- Ça va, ça va j'ai compris ! **le coupa Ruiza. **Tu peux dormir sur le canapé... Je vais te chercher une couverture...''**

Ruiza revint alors quelques minutes plus tard avec le nécessaire.

**" - Tout de même, le canapé... Monsieur le prince ne prête son lit à personne d'autre que sa princesse chat à ce que je vois !**

**- Tu vas arrêter avec ça... C'est toi le premier à t'être inquiété de sa disparition ce soir ! Et puis vu comment tu reluques Asagi..."**

Il ne se passa qu'une demi seconde avant que l'oreiller que venait de donner Ruiza à Hiroki ne lui revienne en pleine figure.

**" - MAIS NON ! MON CŒUR N'APPARTIENT QU'A HIDE-ZOU !" **hurla alors Hiroki dans un élan de folie....

**- Hide... Zou ? **dit alors Ruiza, l'air ahuri.

**- Je... Euh non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...**

**- BUHAHAHAHAHAHA !! HIDE-ZOU ! **explosa-t-il alors de rire

**- Je... mais non c'est pas vrai !**

**- Je savais que tu aimais jouer les mamans, mais à ce point là HAHAHAHHA**

**- Arrêtes je t'ai dit que je me suis trompé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...**

**- En l'occurrence, ta réaction face à ma découverte de ce secret est tout aussi gamine que la personne concernée ! On dirait une pauvre petite fille innocente et vierge à qui on vient de percer à jour le secret de l'identité de son prince charmant dont elle rêve ne serait-ce que de l'embrasser une fois !! HAHAHAHA finalement vous allez bien ensemble ouais !! HAHAHA''**

Hiroki partit se cacher sous la couette pour se lamenter et ne pas entendre Ruiza crier à travers tout l'appartement :

**" - HIROKI AIME HIDE-ZOU ! HIROKI AIME HIDE-ZOU !"**

Puis finalement, Ruiza finit par se fatiguer tout seul et laissa Hiroki en paix pour aller se coucher, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Demain allait être une journée très intéressante...

**FIN du Chapitre 1**


	2. What's going on with Humans

**Titre :** Ultimate Lover

**Chapitre 2 : ** What's going on with Humans

**Rating :** M

**Pairing : **Multiple

**Disclaimer :** Les membres de D n'appartiennent qu'à eux mêmes.

**Mot de l'auteur :**

_ La suite de cette histoire sur D qui part un peu dans tous les sens... pas de plan cul pour ce chapitre ^^" (enfin si on pouvait appelé ça un plan cul pour le chapitre 1... ) il faudra attendre le chapitre 3... Pour résumer ce chapitre est le véritable bordel d'une sortie de maternelles! XD bon courage... _

_*******Chez Ruiza*******_

La nuit était finalement passée. Hiroki n'avait pas cessé de faire des cauchemars, dans lesquels Ruiza intervenait pour le séparer d'Hide-zou, toujours au moment où ils allaient finir ensemble... Cela ne faisait que soutenir son idée selon laquelle Ruiza allait bien avec Asagi, puisque lui aussi avait des airs démoniaques... Mais les rayons de soleil passant par la fenêtre pour venir chatouiller ses paupières finirent par le tirer des vilains bras de Morphée.

Après s'être longuement étiré, il jeta alors un œil à sa montre... 13 heures... 13 heures ? déjà ?

Hiroki sauta alors furtivement du canapé et entra doucement dans la chambre de Ruiza, celui-ci étant encore et toujours endormi :

" - **Debout là dedans ! C'est l'heure de se réveiller ! On va être en retard !** lui cria-t-il en le secouant.

- **Humff... Hiroki ! Dégage !** lui lança Ruiza.

- **Comment ça dégage ? pas question ! je ne suis peut-être pas ton prince charmant, très chère belle au bois dormant, mais je te réveillerai quand même ! On va être en retard je te dis...**

- **Dégage tout de suite sinon ça va barder pour tes fesses !**

- **Hey... réserve ce genre de réplique pour ton amoureux... **lança Hiroki en riant. **Allez ! Vire de là ! Il est déjà 13 heures et le parc d'attraction, c'est pas la porte à côté ! **"

Ruiza grogna fortement en se retrouvant d'un coup sans substitut pour le réchauffer et finit par se redresser d'un coup, réalisant ce que venait de dire Hiroki !

" **-** **Quoi ? 13h ! Ohhh merde on va être en retard ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ?**

**- Tu te fous de moi là j'espère ?** lui dit-il en le regardant d'un aire blasé... **ca fait 3ans que j'essaye de te lever et que je te dit qu'on va être en retard... Et hier tu étais tellement occupé à me casser les oreilles que t'en a oublié de mettre un réveil... **

**- Et toi alors ? T'aurais pas pu en mettre un ?**

**- J'étais trop occupé à me boucher les oreilles...** "

Ils soupirèrent alors tous les deux ensemble... Ruiza se leva alors d'un coup et fila se préparer dans la salle de bains.

Hiroki, lui, ne fit que se passer un simple coup de peigne, cela lui suffisait à être impeccable.

Ruiza ressortit 20 minutes plus tard...

" - **Une vrai fille... **Commenta le batteur.

- **Roooh ça va ! C'était qui la fille hier ?**

**- ...**

**- Bon ! On peut y aller maintenant ?**

- **Oui ! c'est parti **" lui répondit-il en ignorant la remarque.

Hiroki, en bon chauffeur qu'il a toujours été, prit donc le volant de la voiture.

"** - Je vais appeler Tsunehito pour savoir où ils en sont. **dit alors le blond.

**- Tu penses qu'ils ne sont pas prêts ?**

**- C'est possible oui, gamins comme ils sont ils ont dû jouer à la console une bonne partie de la nuit ! **"

Si seulement Ruiza savait la vérité... Il ne dirait pas cela avec autant de joie et le sourire aux lèvres...

Il prit donc son téléphone en main tout en composant le numéro de Tsunehito.

Le téléphone sonna un long moment avant que celui-ci ne réponde enfin.

" **- Nyeeuh... oui allo ? **répondit alors le bassiste avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

**- Tsune c'est moi... t'as pas l'air réveillé dis-moi ? Comme c'est étonnant de ta part... **"

Tsunehito jeta un œil à son réveil, hurla un grand coup, manquant de briser un tympan au blond, tout en secouant Hide-zou.

" **- HIDE-ZOU RÉVEILLE TOI ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ! DÉPÊCHE-TOI ON EST EN RETARD !**

**- Oh ben quel accueil dis-moi... tu fais vraiment une bien mauvaise épouse... Je suis mort là... Le sport ça fatigue, je comprend pas que tu le sois pas aussi... Et comment tu fais pour avoir encore autant de voix après hier... T'es plutôt matinal en plus... Et arrête de me frapper !** ", s'exclama Hide-zou.

Ruiza était toujours au téléphone mais n'osait plus rien dire... du sport hein ? C'est vrai que ça fatiguait de jouer aux jeux vidéos n'est ce pas ? En tout cas lui, il n'avait pas besoin de se fatiguer pour entendre toute leur conversation tellement ils criaient fort... Tellement fort que même Hiroki avait entendu et prit donc l'initiative de changer de direction pour aller chercher les deux abrutis...

Ruiza finit tout de même par interrompre leur joyeuse querelle soit disant matinale alors que l'après-midi était déjà entamé.

" **- On passe vous chercher dans 10 minutes soyez prêts **"

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha.

Hide-zou et Tsunehito se regardèrent un instant, et le bassiste se sentit tout d'un coup gêné en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

" **- Bon, on court à la douche ?**

**- Quoi ? Mais on a pas le temps !**

**- Tsune... c'est vital, on pue... à moins que tu ne veuille qu'ils ne découvrent ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**- Euh... non... OK... ****qui va se laver en premier ? Vu comment tu étais long hier soir je pense que je vais y aller avant ?**

**- On a qu'à y aller ensemble on ira plus vite !**

**- Non mais ça va pas Hide-zou ? On va pas se laver ensemble quand même ?**

**- Hier on a bien dormi ensemble, nus, et même fait plus ! Tu vas pas recommencer à faire ta sainte ni-touche maintenant non ? On perd du temps à se quereller comme ça, viens avec moi !** "

Tsune n'eût pas le temps de réagir que Hide-zou le souleva de force, le portant tel un sac à patates sur son dos et l'emmena avec lui dans la salle de bains.

Hide-zou fit alors sans tarder couler l'eau afin qu'elle chauffe et entra dans la douche.

" **- Ben alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? **dit-il naturellement; **Bon si t'es si coincé que ça malgré hier, imagines qu'on est dans un bain public... je sais pas moi... **"

Tsunehito regarda l'heure une dernière fois, puis se décida à rejoindre Hide-zou dans la douche.

La douche se déroula à une vitesse éclair.

Finalement, Tsunehito qui appréhendait qu'il se passe quelque chose en fut presque vexé qu'il n'y ait rien et que cela soit aussi rapide...

Hide-zou sortit donc en toute hâte de la salle de bain pour aller chercher ses affaires et s'habiller, disant en partant au bassiste :

" **-** **Allez dépêche-toi d'aller t'habiller ! Ils vont pas tarder ! **"

Celui-ci acquiesça, et sortit de la baignoire... péniblement ? Il manqua même de tomber... Mon dieu... Il avait tellement mal au derrière... Il ne manquait plus que ça...

_*******Du côté d'Asagi*******_

Le chanteur, de son côté, était déjà arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous depuis déjà des heures... et des heures... Rappelez vous... Tsunehito avait eut la délicatesse de lui indiquer que le rendez-vous était décalé à 10 heures et demie...

" **- Il est 14heures... ça fait quatre heures que j'attends... Et personne n'est arrivé... Mais où sont-ils donc passés ? Je commence sérieusement à avoir faim et je vais attraper froid si ça continue... **"

Leur faisant confiance, l'idée d'envoyer un message ou de les appeler ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit !

Mais au bout de quatre longues heures d'attente, il finit tout de même par céder en bon humain qu'il était et prit son téléphone...

Il envoya un message à Ruiza : _**"**__**Vous êtes où ? Je ne vois personne... Vous abusez les mecs... **__**"**_

Parallèlement, Ruiza reçut le message alors qu'ils arrivaient chez Tsunehito. En voyant que ce message venait d'Asagi, il repensa à ce que Hiroki lui avait dit la veille... Alors que les deux ahuris montaient dans la voiture, il finit par ouvrir le message.

" - **Asagi est déjà arrivé... **dit-il alors.** Il nous reproche de ne toujours pas être là... Il abuse, c'est lui qui est en avance... **"

Les 2 acolytes ne purent alors s'empêcher de rire, fiers du vilain tour qu'ils venaient de jouer une fois de plus à Asagi.

" - **Allez, chaud devant chaud devant ! **s'écria Hide-zou.

Ruiza regarda alors le grand sac de Hide-zou avec des yeux aussi rond que des billes...

**- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sac ? **"

Alors que Hide-zou tentait de s'expliquer face à Ruiza, Hiroki prit un tournant assez brusquement.

Résultat, le mouvement de la voiture rapprocha Hide-zou du visage du blond.

" **- Tu verras bien cet après midi **"

Finit par dire le guitariste à l'autre, se reculant finalement.

Ruiza ne répondit rien à cela, mais Hiroki avait vu la scène de son rétroviseur se mit a tousser puis leur dit :

" **- Nous sommes arrivés et Asagi est effectivement déjà là. Ruiza tu as répondu au message d'Asagi ?**

**- Oh non j'ai complètement oublié ! **"

Asagi aperçu à une vitesse inouïe la voiture et couru en sa direction.

Ruiza descendit le premier, très vite suivit d'Hiroki puis des deux autres...

" **- Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez ?**

**- De quoi tu te plains ? **dit alors sagement Hiroki,** Je me suis tellement pressé sur la route qu'on est même en avance !**

**- En avance ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?** Lui répondit Asagi qui en revanche était loin d'être aussi calme...

**- Oula... quelle mouche t'a piqué... Il est que 14h50... **

**- Comment ça QUE 14h50 ? Ça**** fait des heures que je vous attends !**

**- Hey ! Calme toi Asagi ! Des heures... Il ne faut pas exagérer ! À quelle heure tu es arrivé pour oser prétendre cela ?**

**- Il n'était pas convenu d'être là à 10h30 ?** s'énerva-t-il alors encore plus...

**- 10h30 ?** Intervint alors Ruiza... **Effectivement si t'es là depuis 10h30 tu attends bien depuis des heures... Mais tu avais toi-même dit 15h... L'horaire n'a pas changé, je ne comprends pas ce qui t'a fait mettre dans la tête que c'était décalé à 10h30... **"

Là... Le regard noir et remplit de braises d'Asagi se tourna vers le bassiste et le guitariste qui... étaient déjà en train de courir vers l'entrée...

" **- TsuneHITOOOOO ! **" Hurla alors Asagi en lui courant après...

Tsunehito boitant lamentablement, il ne tarda pas à se faire rattraper et étriper par Asagi. Alors que Hide-zou était accroché à un bras d'Asagi, essayant désespérément de sauver ce qui restait du bassiste.

Tout cela sous les yeux ébahit d'Hiroki et Ruiza qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé d'un poil... La bouche grande ouverte...

Si Hiroki n'avait pas reprit la parole, ils auraient pu rester un long moment ainsi et auraient probablement gobé une mouche de passage dans le coin.

" **-** **Tu ne trouves pas que Tsunehito marchait, ou plutôt courait, bizarrement ?**

**- Si... On aurait dit qu'il avait un balai dans le cul... **" Constata Ruiza.

Ils finirent tout de même par cesser de se poser des questions et allèrent les rejoindre.

Hiroki sépara alors Asagi de Tsunehito avant qu'il n'y ait du sang partout et ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans le parc d'attractions.

" **- Et maintenant on fait quelles attractions ? **demanda Hide-zou.

**- Pourquoi pas celles avec de l'eau là-bas ?** lui répondit Hiroki.

**- Non merci... J'ai pas envie d'attraper encore plus la crève... c'est pas le genre de chose à faire en hiver...** râla Asagi.

**- Ahhh non ! De toute manière moi je préfère l'attraction toute calme là-bas ! ****protesta **Tsune.

**- Bon ça suffit vous quatre ! On dirait des gamins, puisque vous ne vous décidez pas on va faire les montagnes russes que l'on aperçoit par là bas pour bien se réveiller !**coupa net Ruiza.

**- Oh**** non ! **s'exclamèrent en même temps Hide-zou et Tsunehito.

**- Oh**** si ! **dirent en même temps Asagi et Ruiza.

**- Hein ! Asagi tu es d'accord ?** s'exclamèrent Ruiza, Hiroki, Hide-zou et Tsune en même temps.

**- Hum**; leur répondit Asagi, **J'ai besoin de me réveiller... **"

En fait celui-ci avait une idée derrière la tête... Il savait que Tsune et Hide-zou n'aimaient pas beaucoup ce genre d'attractions... Ils en avaient même très peur... Qui plus est, à la fin de l'attraction, ils seraient pris en photo... Cela pouvait paraitre simple, mais à défaut de trouver une meilleure idée, Asagi commencerait par exécuter sa vengeance ainsi.

" **- BON ALLEZ ! TOUS AUX MONTAGNES RUSSES ! **S'écria Asagi avec enthousiasme.

**- On est vraiment obligés de venir aussi... ? **intervint Hide-zou.

**- Oh, tais-toi ! On fait tout ensemble, sinon ça n'a aucun intérêt !** " rétorqua Asagi.

Il arrivèrent tous alors devant l'attraction où se dessinait... une queue immense.

" **- Oh non ! Tant pis pour les montagnes russes ! Hide-zou, vient on s'en va ! **S'écria Tsunehito en prenant ce dernier par la capuche, soulagé d'avoir une excuse.

**- NON NON NON revenez ici, vous deux ! **S'écria Asagi en les rattrapant.

**- BOUUUH Hiroki, Ruiza FAITES QUELQUE CHOOOSE !**

**- Je pourrais, mais c'est bien trop drôle de vous voir persécutés... **dit alors sadiquement Hiroki.

**- Méchant !** S'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

**- Héhéhé... vengeance...** grommela alors le chanteur.

**- Tu as dit quoi Asagi ?** Interrogea Ruiza.

**- Oh ? Non rien !** ", répondit-il, une lueur psychopathe brillant dans ses yeux.

Nos cinq amis firent donc la queue, l'instant passa rapidement grâce à des conversations fortement animées.

Le moment de monter dans le manège arriva, mais lorsque tout le monde fût installé Asagi pris la fuite en expliquant brièvement qu'il devait aller aux toilettes car il n'avait point pu y aller avant, les ayant attendu des heures, et que l'envie pressante venait donc de lui prendre maintenant. Il partit alors en courant et le manège démarra sans lui...

Asagi n'était bien sûr pas allé aux toilettes mais les attendait en bas du manège caméscope en main, tout en jetant quelque fois un œil sur les clichés qui étaient pris de tous ceux qui étaient montées dans le manèges.

" **- ****Ça**** fera un magnifique souvenir, j'ai bien fait de prendre cette caméra... **"

L'attraction terminée, Asagi demanda à la personne responsable du manège de lui donner les photographies des membres de son groupe. Photographies en main, Asagi se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis.

" **- Alors c'était comment ?**

**- Horrible !** s'écria Hide-zou, **Heureusement que tu n'as pas vu ma tête à ce moment là...**

Asagi rit et distribua à chacun un cliché souvenir de leurs têtes lors de cette attraction .

**- J'ai tout de même une préférence pour le tête de Hide-zou, **dit Asagi tout en rigolant.

**- Ha mais comment c'est possible ? Oh****, **dit alors Hide-zou tout en regardant les clichés.

**- C'est mit à l'entrée de l'attraction. Tu ne savais pas ? À la fin de l'attraction ils prennent une photo de vous lors d'un moment crucial du parcours, vous pouvez ensuite demander à la récupérer. J'en ai donc demandé une pour chacun d'entre vous ! On peut même vous entendre dans cette vidéo !** dit-il tout en tendant son caméscope.

**- Fais moi penser de ne plus jamais mettre ton appartement sans dessus dessous la prochaine fois qu'on vient.** Répondit Tsunehito l'air blasé...

**- Quoi c'est ça, ta vengeance Asagi ? C'est tout ce que tu avais trouvé ? C'est vraiment d'un niveau... **dit alors Hide-zou qui se fit couper net par Asagi.

**- D'un niveau aussi élevé que votre intelligence. Je ne fais que me rabaisser a votre niveau... **

**- C'est cruel de prétendre que notre niveau est aussi bas... **

**- Non c'est réaliste, et la vie est parfois bien cruelle tu sais ? Si tu avais assumé la petitesse de ton niveau, où aurait été l'intérêt de ce que je viens de faire ?**

**-** **... ** "

Asagi sourit alors, satisfait de voir les visages des deux baka complètement décomposés.

La journée se poursuivit tout de même dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Tous les cinq enchainèrent les attractions, jusqu'au moment où Ruiza s'arrêta de marcher. Il venait de stopper devant une machine pour attraper des peluches de jeux vidéos, les yeux tout brillants, le visage scotché à la vitre. Il pouvait dire de Hide-zou et Tsunehito... le plus accroc aux jeux vidéos du groupe n'en était pas moins que lui...

Asagi remarqua alors l'immobilité du jeune homme.

" **- Rui-chan, Tu joues à la statue ?**

**- J'en veux une ! **lui répondit-il

**- Tu veux quoi ?**

**- Je veux la peluche de Sephiroth ! Je la veux attrape-la moi ! **" dit-il tout en s'agrippant à Asagi.

Hiroki regardait la scène amusé, et finit par poursuivre son chemin avec les 2 autres pour les laisser seul tous les 2.

Les petites étoiles dans les yeux de Ruiza ne cessant d'attaquer sans relâche notre pauvre chanteur, il finit par céder.

" **- Bon d'accord, je vais essayer de te la prendre.**

**- Nyaaaa, merci A-chan ! **" dit celui-ci en se collant à Asagi, se frottant contre son torse tel un chat. S'il avait pu ronronner il l'aurait probablement fait...

Bizarrement, Asagi ne se trouva pas très à l'aise dans cette posture, et prétexta qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui attraper quoi que se soit s'il continuait de le coller ainsi pour se libérer de cette étreinte qui visiblement ne le laissait pas sans effet.

Et c'est donc avec aisance qu'il déplaça la pince sous les yeux émerveillés d'un Ruiza bavant d'admiration que le grand brun attrapa sans mal la peluche souhaitée.

Ruiza lui sauta alors, cette fois-ci, littéralement au cou.

" **- Nyaaaa ! A-chan, tu es le plus fort ! Merci merci merci ! **" dit-il tout en collant un gros bisou sur la joue d'Asagi avant de prendre sa peluche dans les bras et la câliner.

Un simple bisou sur la joue digne d'un primaire qui pourtant suffit pour laisser notre beau chanteur toute chose.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Hiroki était exaspéré par Tsunehito et Hide-zou qui bavaient comme des gamins devant un stand de confiseries. Hide-zou se tourna alors vers Hiroki et lui lança :

" **- Hiro hiro hiro-chaaaaaan ~ ! Tu m'achètes une pomme d'amour ?**

**- Oh oui ! A moi aussi !** s'écria Tsunehito.

**- Hey ! Vous n'êtes plus des mômes je vous signale ! Vous avez vos propres revenus, vous pouvez très bien vous la payer vous mêmes !**

**- Mais nooon, on en a plus asseeez**** ! **se lamentèrent les deux singes.

**- Si vous ne dépensiez pas vos sous inutilement aussi... et justement si vous n'en avez plus assez, comment vous comptez me rembourser après hein ?** "

A ce moment là, Hide-zou jeta un regard complice à Tsunehito... Hiroki craignait le pire...

Et c'est au spectacle de deux zigoto s'enlaçant de manière très outrageante, Hide-zou rejetant sa tête en arrière, l'autre se mordant la lèvre, que le batteur assista.

Tous deux annoncèrent alors en cœur :

" **- On payera en ****natuuure.****. ! ~ **"

Hiroki qui semblait exaspéré devant cette scène, ne l'était peut être pas tant que ça, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer des choses pas très catholique... devenu rouge de honte à sa propre pensée, il finit par afficher une mine boudeuse...

" **- Bon, je suppose que j'ai pas le choix... **

**- YOUPIIII MERCI Hiroki !** " s'écrièrent les deux autres en sautillant comme des gazelles

Asagi et Ruiza les rejoignirent alors à ce moment là.

" **- Franchement, on se croirait dans une sortie scolaire de maternelles,** dit alors Asagi à Ruiza.

**- ****Et encore... je crois bien que les maternelles se tiendraient mieux que ces deux-là, de vrais gosses**. Lui répondit Ruiza.

**- ****Dit la personne qui vient de me faire un caprice de gosse pour avoir une peluche... **

**- ****No comment...** " se contenta de répondre Ruiza.

Asagi rigola alors.

Hiroki, qui venait de payer les sucreries tant convoitées par les affreux, les rejoignit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu Asagi rire ainsi.

" **- J'espère que tu ne te fous pas de moi parce que je viens de céder à un de leurs caprices !**

**- ****Je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus vu que j'ai moi-même fait la même chose pour l'autre gosse... **" répondit Asagi en rigolant toujours légèrement.

Ruiza prit alors une moue boudeuse.

" **- L'autre gosse il te BIP ! Je suis pas un gosse ! Comment tu peux oser me comparer à ces deux là ! **"

Hiroki et Asagi éclatèrent alors de rire.

Ruiza n'aimait pas qu'on le traite de gosse à cause de sa passion pour les jeux vidéos et les mangas.

" **-** **Tu préfères peut-être qu'on te qualifie d'Otaku ? **S'amusa à répliquer Hiroki.

**- Ah ça non ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Hiro-chan ! Sinon je risque de ne pas tenir ma langue !**

**- A quel suj... ?** Hiroki se coupa alors tout seul, réalisant de quoi voulait parler Ruiza.

**- Vous avez des petits secrets maintenant tous les deux ? C'est nouveau ça ! **"Répliqua Asagi.

Mais il n'eût guère le temps d'insister plus dans sa curiosité que Hide' et Tsune' revinrent, l'estomac soulagé de la quantité de sucre minimum qui leur était vital.

" - **Bon, dans quelle autre attraction allons nous ? Il commence à se faire tard, se sera la dernière... **" répliqua le vampire.

Hide-zou semblait réfléchir intensément... ça en faisait presque peur d'ailleurs... puis il lança :

" **- OH ! REGARDEZ ! J'VEUX ALLER FAIRE LE TUNNEL DE L'AMOUR ! **"

Ce fut alors le blanc total... tous les autres le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds.

" **-** **Euh.****.. **dit tout d'abord Hiroki.

**- ****Allez, ça va être drôle ! S'il-te-plaîîît !**

**- ON Y VA ON Y VA !** cria Tsunehito qui venait de se prendre finalement au jeu du guitariste et qui courut à tout allure vers l'attraction.

**- Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix... **soupira Asagi.

**- N'empêche qu'il court vraiment bizarrement aujourd'hui Tsune...** " Constata de nouveau Ruiza.

Une fois arrivés devant l'entrée du tunnel, des règles s'imposèrent à eux.

Obligation de former des groupes de deux...

" **- QUOI DEUX ? **lança Hide-zou. **Mais Tsune va être tout seul !**

**- Hein ? Et pourquoi moi ?** lança un bassiste totalement vexé par ces paroles...

**- Parce que je suis avec Hiroki, hein Hiro-chouchou !** Celui-ci l'ignora royalement, **Et... **poursuivit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Tsunehito, **...Asagi et Ruiza on les met ensemble... Neh ?**

**- NON j'veux pas être tout seul ! T'es cruel ! J'm'en fiche j'vais avec vous !**

**- Hmm... ****OK**** ! au pire le mec du staff à l'air tellement niais qu'il n'y verra que du feu !**

**- Bon eh bien Ruiza, on est à nouveau seuls tous les deux,** sourit Asagi tout en le regardant.

**- Oui...** dit alors Ruiza un petit peu gêné tout de même.

**- Dégourdi comme tu es, si tu as peur de te perdre, n'hésite pas à t'accrocher à moi !**

**- C'est touchant ce que tu me dis là ! Même si le **_**"dégourdi comme tu es"**_**est en trop... **"

Ruiza ne se gêna alors pas pour s'accrocher de suite, par le bras, à la veste d'Asagi.

" - **Non mais ça va pas tu vas me l'abimer si tu tombes encore ! **dit alors Asagi dont l'élan de romantisme avait bien vite disparu...

- **Ça**** veut dire quoi le **_**"si tu tombes encore ?" **_**! J'ai souvent l'habitude de tomber peut-être ? **"

Asagi s'approcha du visage de Ruiza et lui chuchota à son oreille :

" **- Oui... **"

Le guitariste devint alors tout rouge...

Il bégaya...

" **-** **Je... Je... Non... C'est pas vrai... Si tu fais allusion à hier... C'est... C'était juste un accident... Et tu le sais très bien... Et... Et... **

**- Et arrête de faire ta sainte ni-touche et on y va ! plus vite ça sera fini, mieux ce sera ! **"Dit alors le beau vampire en saisissant Ruiza par la main pour l'emmener à l'entrée.

Une personne responsable de l'attraction s'avança alors vers eux pour leur exposer les règles du jeu. Il repris son sang froid, attrapa le bras de celui-ci et le mît autour du sien.

" **-** **Bonjour, messieurs-dame... **

**- Euh c'est qui la dame ?** lui répondit alors fermement Asagi de sa voix la plus grave.

**- Bonjour me... messieurs ?** reprit alors le jeune homme tout en essuyant une goutte de sueur qui coulait le long de son visage... **Ahem... je souhaiterais vous faire part des règles de cette attraction.**

**- Et bien allez-y on est là pour ça... **"Lui dit alors Asagi nonchalamment, visiblement toujours vexé.

Ruiza tira alors les joues de Asagi... Et se tourna vers l'animateur, gêné..

" **- Haha je vous en prie continuez monsieur, ne faites pas attention à lui, on vous écoute!**

Asagi tenta alors de parler une nouvelle fois :

**- Mais tu vas pas laisser ce... **mais le guitariste mit à présent sa main sur la bouche du grand brun afin de l'empêcher de parler, puis il insista :

**- S'il-vous-plait continuez qu'on en finisse vite avec ces fameuses règles. **"

Le jeune homme avait peur d'une nouvelle réaction du brun, car c'est qu'il semblait mordre en plus, mais il prit son courage à deux mains pour enfin annoncer les règles du jeux.

" **- Vous êtes donc en concours avec deux autres couples, vos amis de tout à l'heure compris. A l'intérieur de cette maison de l'amouuuuur ~ se trouve...** "

Ruiza avait lâché le visage d'Asagi et se demandait dans quel jeu gnian-gnian ils allaient tomber...

" **- Vous devez donc trouver une clef, cette clef ouvrira un coffre à la fin du parcours contenant un message divin sur votre vie amoureuse. Une sorte d'horoscope, en somme. Des moines seront également là pour vous accueillir au moment où vous devrez ouvrir le coffre avec la clef précédemment trouvée. Mais attention, il n'y a que deux clefs dans cette maison, à vous de les trouver et votre destin amoureux vous sera dévoilé. Mais avant d'ouvrir ce fameux coffre il vous faudra embrasser la personne avec qui vous êtes à ce moment là et ce peu importe de qui il s'agit.**

**- NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE...** Ruiza mit à nouveau la main sur la bouche du chanteur pour le faire taire et lança :

**- Même si il s'agit d'un chameau ?**

**- Un chameau ?**

**- Oui si jamais à ce moment là par pur hasard on se retrouve avec un chameau avec nous il faudra l'embrasser ?**

**- Euuuh... Disons que ça ne nous est jamais arrivé, mais si c'est le cas... oui ? **"

Le pauvre jeune homme, n'en pouvant plus de cet étrange couple, partit en courant, laissant Asagi et Ruiza face à ce jeu. Ils partirent alors en silence. Asagi, visiblement de très bonne humeur, comme d'habitude, ne pouvait s'empêcher de grogner dans son coin.

" **-** **Grrr... Animateur de mes deux...**

**- Voyons, c'est pas si terrible... Hormis la règle finale... **

**- D'ailleurs je ne sais pas d'où t'es venue cette idée de chameau... le PV de Kuon t'es visiblement monté à la tête... Par pitié dis-moi qu'on ne va pas participer à ce truc débile juste pour un soi-disant message divin à la noix ?**

**- Et bien, j'aurais bien dit de ne pas participer mais... **

**- Mais ?**

**- Hors de question de laisser Tsunehito et Hide-zou gagner.**

**- Et après c'est eux les mômes... t'es pas mieux mon pauvre Ruiza...** " dit-il après avoir soupiré.

_"Il y a autre chose, mais ça je ne te le dirais pas"_ pensa Ruiza.

_*******Du coté d'Hide-zou, Hiroki et Tsunehito*******_

Un responsable leur courrait après...

" **-** **Hep hep hep vous ! On est dans le tunnel de l'amour et le jeu a commencé, vous devez être DEUX !**

**- Oh vous savez, les plans à trois nous, ça nous branche...** Commença Hide-zou.

**- LA FERME, VENEZ ON COURT ! **lança Hiroki aux deux autres avant de les entrainer dans les couloirs sombres du tunnel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés.

**- On l'a semé... **Constata Tsunehito.

**- Et c'est pas grâce à Hide-zou...** Commenta Hiroki.

**- Hey !**

Et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'ils continuèrent leur chemin dans les tunnels pour essayer de trouver cette fameuse clef.

**- Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais... on va à gauche, au centre ou à droite ? **dit alors Tsunehito.

**- En diagonale pendant que tu y es ! **Compléta alors le guitariste.

**- On devrait aller à droite !** s'exclama Hiroki.

**- Pourquoi à droite ? On est face à un chemin, autant aller tout droit ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a une clef la bas !** dit alors Tsune', qui n'avait visiblement pas envie de se creuser les méninges...

**- Non Tsune' on va à gauche ! Dans la tombe du roi inconnu, célèbre labyrinthe de Final Fantasy VIII, pour aller chercher le code il faut tout le temps passer à gauche pour ne pas se perdre !** expliqua alors Hide-zou convaincu de sa réponse.

**- Tu te base sur un jeu vidéo que t'as fini avec un guide stratégique pour nous trouver la sortie et la clef ?** rétorqua Tsune'.

**- Oui ! Je crois en ce jeu ! Il nous sortira de là ! T'en penses quoi Hiroki ?**

**- C'est évident... tu as l'air de l'ennuyer avec tes âneries... Il va dire d'aller tout droit ! N'est-ce pas Hiro' ?** "

Tout deux le regardèrent avec de grands yeux, mais impossible de deviner dans le regard impassible du batteur quelle décision il allait prendre... Finalement, il se décida :

" - **Allons à gauche comme l'a dit Hide-zou.**

**- Quoi ? On va suivre une tactique de jeu vidéo pour trouver la sortie alors ?**

**- Ha ha t'es déçu Tsune ? La prochaine fois tu pourras venir chez moi ~**

**- Hors de questions on était en retard aujourd'hui à cause de toi et j'ai aucunement envie de me retrouver nu avec toi encore une fois !** "

Hiroki se stoppa net fasse à ces paroles mais ne dit rien …

" -** Ben Hiro qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là ? Faut qu'on y aille pour connaître notre destin amoureux ! **" Insista le châtain.

Hiroki, encore troublé par les dires du bassiste, finit par les suivre sans dire un mot.

_" Nus ? Dans le même lit ? Mais... "_pensa Hiroki. Cela expliquait probablement la difficulté de Tsunehito à marcher correctement aujourd'hui... Il devint alors vert de jalousie rien qu'à cette pensée... Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Tsunehito lança un regard sur Hiroki avant de se tourner vers Hide-zou.

" **- Dis Hide, tu trouves pas que Hiroki est légèrement bizarre ?**

**- Oui c'est vrai... Attends. **"

Ce dernier s'avança vers le grand brun avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

" **- Tu vas bien, Hiro-chan.. ? **"

Celui ci, surpris, repoussa sa main sans aucune délicatesse.

"** - Laisse-moi. **" lui lança-t-il froidement.

Hide-zou baissa les yeux... effectivement le batteur ne semblait pas dans son état normal, il semblait lui en vouloir pour une raison qu'il ignorait, et sa réaction plus cette incompréhension fit de la peine à notre cher guitariste si joyeux en temps normal...

Ils poursuivirent donc leur chemin dans une atmosphère froide,et un silence pesant.

Finalement, cette attraction n'amusait plus du tout Hide'.

_*******Revenons auprès de Asagi et Ruiza...*******_

" **- JE TE DIS QUE C'EST LA !**

**- NON LA !**

**- A-chan, si on va par là j'te fais un bisou !**

**- J'en ai rien à battre, j'veux aller là !**

**- Bon d'accord, des bisous partout !**

**- Partout ?**

**- Hein ?**

**- J'vais y réfléchir... **

**- Je te pensais pas pervers !**lança Ruiza faussement choqué.

**- Bon puisque tu y tiens tant, allons à droite !** finit Asagi, agacé.

**- Ah bah voilà quand tu veux !**

**- Mais... **

**- ?**

**- J'aurai le droit à mes bisous partout ?**

**- ... **

**- Rui-chan c'est quoi ce blanc ? Une promesse est une promesse !**

**- Mais j'ai jamais rien promis moi ! Je t'ai dit que je le ferais si tu ne me suivais pas d'abord ! Et puis c'est toi qui a accepté de me suivre !**

**- Ah non ! Me dis pas que tu m'as arnaqué ! Tu me laisses donc avec de faux espoirs !**

**- T'as qu'à demander à tes chats de t'en faire, des bisous partout !**" dit Ruiza tout en tirant la langue à Asagi et en le devançant.

Asagi eût un moment de réflexion :

"** - Non mais jamais de la vie je ne pourrais montrer mon corps nu à mes pauvres petites créatures !**

Ruiza resta con un instant...

**- T'as vraiment eu ce genre d'images en tête ! T'es encore plus pervers que je le pensais! ** Dit-il alors avant de se tourner pour tracer sa route.

Asagi n'aime pas se faire ignorer ainsi... Alors il décida de lui courir après et l'attrapa par le bras.

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'attends pas Rui-chan ? T'es pas choqué pour si peu quand même ?**

Sur ce, Asagi trébucha, entrainant Ruiza dans sa chute.

**- ****Aoutch****, **fit Ruiza assommé,** rien de cassé A-chan ?**

**- Non... Désolé... **" fit Asagi gêné de ce qu'il venait de provoquer et surtout parce qu'il se retrouvait coincé sous le poids de Ruiza.

Ruiza fût prit d'un fou rire, avant de reprendre :

"** - C'était pas censé être moi, soi-disant, qui tombait le plus souvent ? Mais en deux jours, je te signale, que ça fait déjà deux fois que tu me tombes dans les bras, **"rigola Ruiza.

Asagi, lui,ne rigolait pas du tout, le sang lui était monté à la tête et il ne pouvait cacher ses rougeurs... Rougeurs qui ne firent que s'accroître lorsqu'il croisa le regard du blond... Ruiza finit donc par le remarquer et s'arrêta de rire... Asagi se sentait tellement gêné qu'il poussa Ruiza et se leva brusquement... Mais il se cogna lamentablement la tête sur la petite étagère et en fit tomber quelques chose au sol...

Il grogna alors de douleur et de rage face à cette étagère, se tenant la tête...

" **- Put*** de Conna*** d'étagère de M**de ! Qu'est-ce qu'une étagère fait là d'abord ! C'est n'importe quoi ce jeu... j'y cr... **

**- A-chan...** Le coupa Ruiza.

**- Quoi ! **Lui répondit alors hargneusement Asagi.

**- A-chan, tu es juste trop fort... tu viens de trouver la clef !**

**- Alors c'était ça le truc qui est tombé... Bah tant mieux ! On va enfin pouvoir quitter ce jeu stupide !**

**- Oui, il ne manque plus qu'à trouver la sortie et tu pourras enfin connaître ton destin amoureux.** Dit alors Ruiza tout en se relevant.

Asagi regarda alors Ruiza, blasé.

**- J'en ai rien à foutre de mon destin amoureux, je veux quitter ces lieux au plus vite c'est tout...** "

Sur ce, ils poursuivirent leur route, la dernière règle ayant visiblement échappé à leurs esprits.

_*******Du côté de Hiroki, Hide-zou et Tsunehito...*******_

La tension était encore palpable, bien que seul Tsunehito ait l'air totalement détendu. Hiroki se sentait maintenant coupable d'avoir rembarré Hide-zou, et celui ci se sentait coupable d'avoir mis en colère Hiroki, même si il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi.

_" Je me sens bête... " _pensa Hiroki. _"Oui, je le suis ! Je devrais peut-être tout simplement lui dire... Non ?"_

Sur un coup de tête et un élan de courage, Hiroki se tourna vers Hide-zou et lui cria presque :

" **-** **Hide-zou !**

**- Euh... Oui ?**

**- Je suis désolé... Tout à l'heure... Je voulais simplement te dire que... que... QUE MOI JE... **"

_*BOOOOONG*_

Hiroki tomba à terre, à moitié sonné... Il finit par reprendre quelque peu ses esprits et se redressa en se massant la tête.

" **- SA MERE EN STRING A FRANGE ! C'était quoi ? **Hurla-t-il de rage et de douleur.

**- WOUHOU HIRO-CHAN T'ES TROP FORT T'AS TROUVE LA CLEF ! **s'extasia Tsunehito en brandissant la petite clef dorée qui était tombée de l'étagère sur laquelle le batteur venait de heurter... relativement violemment...

**- Euh... Hiroki tu voulais me dire quoi...** reprit finalement Hide-zou.

**- Ah... Euh non rien, laisses tomber.** "

L'expression était plutôt bien choisie, il fallait l'avouer... Hide-zou, comme si de rien n'était, partit rejoindre Tsunehito qui sautillait partout avec la clef.

" **- Regarde Hide-zou, il y a une salle drôlement éclairée au fond du couloir ce doit être la salle où se trouve le coffre et les fameux moines !**

**- Oh oui ça m'en a tout l'air ! **

Hiroki s'approcha d'eux, se frottant toujours sa pauvre tête si douloureuse, d'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que ça qui lui faisait mal...

" **- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend, on y va les gars ?**

**- Tu es à nouveau tout souriant Hiro-chan ! Ça**** fait plaisir ! **dit alors Tsunehito.

**- Oui on va enfin sortir d'ici ~** " répondit Hiroki avec joie, à croire que ses pensées étaient liées à celles d'Asagi.

Ils s'avancèrent donc tous les trois vers cette fameuse salle et arrivèrent dans une pièce éclairée de lumières roses.

" -** Woo c'est rose ! **s'écria Hide-zou.

**- Sans blague... Tu t'attendais à quoi dans ce genre d'attraction mielleuse franchement ! **répliqua le batteur

**- Mais c'est rose quoi ! tout partout !**

**- Oui oui c'est ça Hide... c'est rose... **soupira Hiroki exaspéré.

**- Je vois Hide-zou différemment avec ces lumière roses, **fit alors Tsunehito.

**- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas il faudrait penser à lui faire porter un costume rose ! **Répliqua Hiroki.

**- Ah pas bête je le vois bien avec un tablier rose aussi !**

**- Et un plumeau ! ça ferait une bonne épouse ! ** "

Tout deux se mirent à rire en imaginant Hide-zou occuper ces nouvelles fonctions.

" **- Oi oi oi ! Pourquoi vous rigolez en me regardant tous les deux ?**

**- Pour rien, oublie...** "

" **- Bienvenue à vous jeunes gens, **fredonna le premier moine.

**- Mais vous êtes trois ? **Continua le second moine.

**- Vous êtes tous des hommes ? **Dit le troisième.

**- Oui nous sommes trois et nous sommes des hommes ! **répliqua Hide-zou.

**- Et des vrais ! **Surenchérit Hiroki en enlevant sa chemise pour exhiber fièrement ses muscles.

**- Oh Hiroki tu prends vraiment bien soin de ton corps ! **répondit Hide-zou à celui-ci.

**- N'est-ce pas ?**

**- Ahem bon euh... je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire... décidément ces jeunes... **Désespéra un moine.

**- Mais comment allons-nous faire s'ils sont trois ? **fit un second.

**- Comment ça "comment allons nous faire" ? C'est un problème que nous soyons 3 ? **demanda Tsunehito.

**- Et bien... Vous êtes au courant des règles du jeu non ? Je vois que vous avez trouvé la clef... mais une fois ici, la personne ayant trouvé la clef doit embrasser la personne qui lui est le plus cher au dessus de ce coffre. Ainsi, vous pourrez connaître votre avenir amoureux.**

**- OOOOOOOOOOOH ! **firent nos trois membres de D en cœur.

**- Mais par "embrasser" vous voulez dire... **demanda Hide-zou soucieux.

**- Un baiser ! un baiser comme dans les contes, jeune homme ! **répondit l'un des moines.

**- Qui est celui qui a trouvé la clef ?**

**- C'est moi, **dit Hiroki,** cela ne fausse rien à vos prédictions que nous soyons tous des hommes ?**

**- Bien-sûr que non, seul l'amour compte, venez approchez vous du coffre.**"

Hiroki s'avança donc face au coffre.

" **- Veuillez choisir la personne que vous aimez le plus dans la salle.**

**- Euh mais... je dois vraiment choisir ? Je les aime tous les deux et ce serait dégueulasse pour l'un et... **

**- Choisissez je vous prie ! ** "

Les deux zigotos ne pouvaient qu'attendre silencieusement le choix du batteur...

" - **Je... **commença Hiroki tout en jetant une œillade discrète à la personne qu'il avait choisit. **Je choisis... **"

Il prit une grande inspiration et déclara haut et fort :

" - **JE CHOISIS Hide-... **

**- Moi ? **s'exclama débilement le concerné.

**- Je... Oui... Je... Hide-zou... Je te l'avais caché... Mais je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, quand tu m'avais demandé de quelle personne j'étais amoureux et que je n'avais pas voulu te répondre... Et bien... Cette personne... C'est toi.** " Acheva t-il en baissant les yeux, gêné.

Le Hiroki très sûr de lui et garde-enfant autoritaire n'avait plus si fière allure tout à coup...

Tsunehito avait la bouche grande ouverte, il regardait Hiroki avec incompréhension tandis que Hide-zou semblait tout ému.

" - **Oh, Hiroki ! **"

Le petit châtain se jeta alors soudainement et avidement dans les bras du plus grand, passa ses deux mains autour de sa nuque et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Oui écraser était bien le terme vu la violence du geste... Les moines se regardèrent, quelque peu gênés, peut-être même choqués, face à une telle scène, une scène qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir sous leur contrôle et qui commençait légèrement à dégénérer puisqu'Hide-zou était maintenant plaqué contre le mur, les jambes nouées autour du bassin d'Hiroki, étroitement serrés.

En manque d'oxygène, Hiroki se détacha avec regret d'Hide-zou, le maintenant néanmoins toujours serré contre lui, leurs visages à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles s'entremêlant. Le plus jeune prit la parole.

" - **C'est donc pour ça que tu m'en voulais d'avoir dormi avec Tsune... ?**

**- Oui, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne, maintenant je n'ai plus de doutes, **répliqua le plus vieux tout en plaçant son nez au creux du cou de son amant.

**- Et puis tu sais, on peut y remédier rapidement, **lança Hide-zou avec une œillade perverse.

**- Euh... On vous dérange peut-être ?** Demanda soudainement l'un des moines.

**- Euh... Mais non pas du tout, je vous en prie poursuivez !** "Lança Hiroki avec un naturel fou.

Tsunehito, lui, n'avait toujours pas fermé sa bouche...

" **- Bien... Je vais vous lire la prédiction divine qui était renfermée dans le coffre : **_**«Vous avez des liens très fort mais pensez vous qu'il s'agisse de la bonne personne ? Un individu très proche de vous est la personne que vous recherchez mais la personne ici même à vos côtés n'est pas celle que vous attendez.**__**»**_

**- Alors ça c'est de la divination ambiguë****, **lança Tsunehito qui venait enfin de reprendre ses esprits, ravit de cette prédiction qui nuisait au petit couple en face de lui, sans doute par jalousie.

**- Ce bout de papier insinue que depuis tout ce temps je n'aime pas Hide-zou ? Nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses... J'appelle ça une arnaque moi... Je suis quand même mieux placé pour savoir qui fait réagir mon c****œ****ur qu'un vulgaire bout de papier ! **"

Hide-zou, lui, ne fit aucune remarque. Il savait au fond de lui qu'une autre personne partageait également son cœur. Il aimait bien sûr Hiroki mais il passait énormément de temps avec Tsunehito et y était très attaché. à croire que la nuit dernière avec lui ne lui avait pas été si indifférente que ça.

" **- Que se passe-t-il Hide-zou, tu ne dis rien au sujet de cet ****aveu**** ? **Dit Tsunehito en posant une main sur l'épaule de son acolyte, toujours aussi fier du résultat.

**- Je pense qu'il ne faut pas se fier à ce résultat... Sortons d'ici, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici plus longtemps, ça ne fera que gâcher notre après midi...** Répondit alors Hide-zou, tout perdu, devant un Tsunehito qui fit une moue vexée à sa réponse, espérant sans doute qu'il réponde quelque chose du genre _" je pense qu'elle dit juste et qu'en fait c'est toi que j'aime, Tsunehito... "_

**- Pauvres Asagi et Ruiza... J'espère que ça se passera bien pour eux, **" Souffla alors Hiroki.

_*******Du côté de Ruiza et Asagi*******_

" **- A-chan on va à droite , tout droit ou à gauche ?**

**- Vas-y je t'en prie choisis, après tout c'est grâce à toi si on s'est dirigé en direction de la clef.**

**- Oui mais c'est toi qui t'es cogné dans l'étagère et qui l'a trouvé !**

**- Certes... Mais vu que je n'avais pas choisi cette direction, la clef nous serait passée sous le nez... **

**- Oui mais moi je ne me serais pas cogné dans une étagère... Et en l'occurrence, la clef est passée PAR DESSUS ton nez !** dit-il en rigolant.

**- Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues... ?**

**- Moi ? Rien du tout... Juste qu'il faut vraiment être con pour se cogner dans une étagère... **

- **Ça**** arrive à tout le monde ! Et le con t'emmerde d'abord ! On va a gauche tiens !**

**- Pourquoi à gauche ? T'as même pas réfléchi !**

**- Il faudrait savoir ! Tu veux que je choisisse la direction ou pas ?**

**- Oui... Mais je veux de bons arguments !**

Asagi soupira alors... Il eut soudain une idée pour convaincre l'otaku qu'était Ruiza !

**- Parce que dans le labyrinthe de Final Fantasy VIII on va tout le temps à gauche pour trouver la sortie ! ** "

Ruiza ne réfléchit même pas car face à un tel argument, il ne pouvait pas dire non :

" **- Okay on va à gauche ! **"

Asagi sourit en regardant Ruiza :

" **- Je savais que si je disais ça tu me suivrais sans te plaindre... **

**- Gneeeee O.o Tu me connais vraiment bien dis donc !**

**- Je ne dirais pas "c'est comme si je t'avais fait" parce que c'est un peu gore quand même... Mais depuis le temps qu'on se connait, si je ne pouvais pas prévoir certaines de tes réactions je serais bien malheureux****. ** "

Ils marchèrent donc un moment avant d'apercevoir une lumière.

" **- Cette lumière est rose ou c'est moi qui aurait dû penser à prendre mes lunettes ?**

**- Une lumière rose... comme les cheveux de hide ? Tu penses que les membres de X JAPAN seront là pour nous accueillir... ?**

**- C'est donc bien une lumière rose... **dit-il après avoir soupiré face à l'idiotie que venait de sortir le blond... M**ais ne rêve pas trop Ruiza, tu risquerais d'être déçu.**

**- Oui t'as raison, ils sont même pas foutus de faire un concert en Europe correctement... **

**- Ruiza !**

**- Pardon c'est sorti tout seul ! **

**- Je te signale qu'on en a toujours pas fait non plus... **

**- T'as pas tort... ** "

Et c'est sur cette superbe méditation au sujet de l'Europe que nos deux compères finirent par avancer vers la lumière rose.

Il entrèrent alors dans une pièce lumineuse où trois moines étaient postés devant des pupitres.

" **- Encore que des hommes... **Soupira l'un.

**- J'imagine qu'ils se connaissent.** Supposa un autre.

Le troisième adressa la parole aux deux tourtereaux.

**- Je vois que vous avez trouvé le bon chemin. Bien maintenant, pour pouvoir**

**ouvrir le coffre et découvrir votre avenir amoureux, il vous faut vous embrasser.**

**- Euh... c'est que... On est pas amants... **Dit alors Ruiza.

**- Bon... ça va pas recommencer ! Vous le voulez votre destin amoureux oui ou non ?**

**- Eh bien... **

**- Alors dépêchez !** "

Ruiza tourna timidement les yeux vers Asagi, qui semblait déjà perdu dans une confusion totale...

" **- Tu penses qu'ils vont s'embrasser ? **fit l'un des moines.

**- Il est plutôt beau garçon le grand brun !**

**- Oh Louis tais-toi ! ** "

Les trois moines devinrent à leur tour rouge pivoine rien que de penser que cela pourrait être pire que les trois précédents...

" **- Euh Rui-chan... **fit Asagi en reculant d'un pas en arrière.

**- On a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien maintenant qu'on a commencé on va quand même finir ?** "

Asagi tourna la tête puis pensa profondément _"Ce n'est qu'un simple baiser ? On est très proches ce n'est pas bien grave après tout."_Il se remit face à Ruiza. _"Mais alors pourquoi mon c__œ__ur s'emballe-t-il autant ?"_

" **- Asagi ça va pas ? T'es vraiment tout rouge !**

**- Mais je... Non... Je... Je suis pas rouge ! arrête de me fixer comme ça !**

**- Asagi tu veux pas le connaître ton destin amoureux ? Même si on s'embrasse maintenant ça ne fera rien tu sais ? Nos rapports ne changeront pas si c'est cela qui t'inquiète, je fais ça pour toi tu sais... **

**- J'en ai rien a foutre de ce maudit destin tout ce que je veux c'est partir... Je ne te savais pas comme ça Ruiza, tu serais donc capable d'embrasser quelqu'un même si tu n'as pas de sentiments pour cette personne ? Je te voyais assez fleur bleue pourtant... **

**- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'aimais pas A-chan !** " Lui répondit alors Ruiza qui sans tarder s'agrippa au cou d'Asagi, pour, sans que celui-ci n'ait le temps de réagir, poser ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en le serrant contre lui. Finalement Asagi se laissa prendre au jeu et le baiser ne dura pas que quelques secondes...

Bizarrement les moines, bien que rouges tomate, ne décrochaient pas leurs yeux de la scène... Eh oui... à trop s'abstenir on ne peut qu'avoir une perversité plus grande au final...

Lorsque Ruiza eût fini d'embrasser Asagi, l'un des moines, en l'occurrence celui qui trouvait Asagi plutôt pas mal, leur tendit un bout de papier à chacun pour qu'ils sachent leur soit-disant avenir amoureux.

Sur celui d'Asagi il y avait marqué : _**« La personne que vous aimez en ce moment vous est proche, mais elle ne vous est pas destinée, une autre personne, également proche de vous, elle, vous est destiné. Indécise, elle l'ignore elle même, mais en avançant, vos sentiments se révèleront. »**_

Sur celui de Ruiza il était écrit : _**« Dans votre c**__**œ**__**ur le doute subsiste, mais plus vous avancerez plus vous verrez que la personne qui vous est destinée n'est pas une personne proche, mais un parfait inconnu que vous rencontrerez par la suite, cette personne vous fera connaitre un amour infini, ce sera une fille tout à fait quelconque... »**_

Ruiza et Asagi se regardèrent en même temps.

" **- Hum... C'est bien ce que je pensais ce jeu est à chier de A à Z... Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller sinon les autres ne vont pas être content si on traine, qui plus est, moins je resterai ici, mieux je me porterai... **dit en premier Asagi.

**- Euuhhh... oui tu as raison ! **" Répondit Ruiza un peu perdu pour le coup.

_*******De retour vers Hiroki, Tsune et Hide-zou*******_

" **- Aaaaah ! Enfin sortis de ce maudit tunnel ! **s'exclama Hiroki, tout en tenant fermement Hide-zou par la taille, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. **Tout va bien mon amour ?**

**- Ah ! Oh oui bien sûr, **" répondit Hide-zou, confus.

Bien sûr, Hide-zou aimait Hiroki... Mais seulement voilà, comment choisir ? Tsunehito était également si cher à ses yeux... Deux amants ? Cela lui paraissait tout bonnement impossible... Et comment réagirait Tsunehito... et surtout Hiroki ?

Il poussa un soupir et se blottit contre le torse de son "premier amant" qui malgré tout, lui faisait du bien en restant si proche de lui...

Tsunehito fut le premier à ouvrir sa grande bouche de nouveau.

" **- Bon il est 21h30, le temps qu'on retrouve la sortie et qu'on retourne en ville il sera 22h, donc on devrait y aller maintenant. **"

Les membres répondirent d'un accord en parfaite harmonie, espérant que les deux autres ne tarderaient pas.

Asagi et Ruiza ressortirent alors quelques minutes plus tard...

" **- A-chan ! Rui-chan ! Enfin ! **cria Tsunehito, tout sautillant.

**- Qui est le débile qui a eu l'idée de nous entrainer dans ce jeu ? **grommela Asagi à peine avait-il rejoint les autres...

**- C'EST PAS MOI ! **s'écria Hide-zou.

**- Bon Ruiza, promets-moi de me rappeler d'étriper Hide-zou en rentrant... **

**- Promis ! **répondit sans hésiter Ruiza.

**- Hey ! T'es pas gentil Ruiza, pourquoi tu acquiesces...** " grommela Hide-zou avant de se réfugier dans les bras d'Hiroki qui l'accueillit comme il se devait.

Ruiza regarda alors le couple, intrigué :

" **- Mais, pourquoi vous vous embrassez ?**

**- Baka... ça se voit non ? **fit Hiroki.

**- Laisse tomber, c'est des choses de grands ! **lança Hide-zou en tirant la langue.

**- C'est toi qui dit ça ? **répliqua Ruiza.

Soudain, Asagi s'arrêta le nez en l'air :

**- Hummmm... ça sent trop bon *o*, **dit-il toujours le flair en marche, **vous voulez pas aller manger ? **" continua-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Quand Asagi utilise son flair pour la nourriture, c'est une tout autre personne, un vrai chat affamé...

" **- Moi je suis partant, je crève de faim ! **répondit Tsunehito.

**- Tu as toujours faim de toute manière... **lui lança Ruiza.

**- C'est pas en se chamaillant qu'on ira souper ! Allez en route mauvaise troupe, je suis sûr qu'Asagi, avec son super nez, nous trouvera un bon restaurant ! **" acheva Hiroki.

Et c'est ainsi que nos chers musiciens adorés s'en allèrent pour la seconde partie de leur journée : LE DÎNER !


End file.
